


As long as you love me

by BigLeoSis



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst/Hurt, Bruce Feels, Doc!Bruce, Doc!Bucky, F/M, Fluff, Friendship to Love, Holiday at the Hamptons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nurse!Natasha, One Night Stands, Skinny!Steve, Smut, Steve Feels, Stripper!Steve, happy end
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wird aus heiterem Himmel von seiner (plantonischen) Freundin Sharon mit ihrem gemeinsamen Kind Sara allein gelassen.<br/>Steve sieht sich mit einem Mal mit einigen Problemen und Schwierigkeiten konfrontiert: Seinen Gefühlen für seinen langjährigen Freund Bruce Banner, einem Idioten den er in der Bar aufgegabelt hat und der Erziehung seiner sechs Monate alten Tochter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilog

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,  
> willkommen bei meiner neuen spontanen Story-Idee, da ich hilflos Steve und Bruce verfallen bin. Kam ganz spontan xD  
> Bitte lasst euch auch nicht vom Epilog verwirren, denn dieser ist aus Buckys Sicht geschrieben. Ab Kapitel 1 geht es dann endlich mit Steve weiter :)

**Epilog**

 

Es war Valentinstag. Ein Freitag. Weil warum sollte ein Valentinstag nicht auf einen Freitag fallen? Es war ja nicht so, dass er unter der Woche nicht schon unerträglich ätzend war.

NEIN!

Am Freitag Abend hatte man auch noch die Chance von seinen beiden besten Freunden in einen Strip-Club geschleppt zu werden! Sie wollten damit ihre Solidarität zeigen. Dem einzigen Single in ihrem Bekanntenkreis.

 

Und sie hätten ja beide einen schönen Abend mit ihren Partnern verbringen können.

Brock mit diesem Arschloch Pierce. Aber hey, er war verliebt und wer war er, um die Entscheidung seines Freundes anzuzweifeln?

Und Natalia hätte ihn mit Samuel verbringen können. Diesem netten Mann aus der Psychologie-Abteilung ihres Krankenhauses.

Aber sie verbrachten ihn lieber mit James. Aus Solidarität.

 

Und dann auch noch in S.H.I.E.L.D, dem spießigsten Strip-Club der ganzen Stadt.

Natalia hatte sich bei James untergehakt, als sie die Stufen zum Eingang nach oben stiegen. Vor der Tür stand so ein großer bulliger Typ, mit dem sich wohl freiwillig keiner anlegen wollte. Er musterte sie kurz von oben bis unten, ehe er ihnen den Weg frei machte und sie einließ.

Natalia starrte er einen Moment länger an, als nötig. Aber es kamen wohl eher weniger Frauen her. Es war schließlich ein Strip-Club für Männer.

 

Sie gaben ihre Jacken an der Garderobe an und James folgte Brock dann ins Innere des Lokals. Es war ein guter Laden, das konnte man nicht anzweifeln und er wurde von einer Frau geführt, Maria Hill, die sich an sämtliche Auflagen hielt, die es in dieser Branche gab. Aber es hielt sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass sie jedem in die Eier trat, der ihre Jungs nicht behandelte.

Und James hatte daran keinen Moment gezweifelt.

 

Brock führte sie an die Bar und sie bestellten sich ein paar Drinks, als eben jene Maria Hill vor ihnen auftauchte und einen Hut in ihrer Hand hielt. Hill war hübsch, mit den dunklen Haaren, die sie in einem strengen Zopf nach oben gebunden hatte und dem dunklen Make-Up, dass ihre dunklen Augen betonte. Und der hautenge Lederanzug ließ kaum Spielraum für Fantasie! Aber sie konnte es definitiv tragen!

 

„Nun,“ sagte sie. „Wir verlosen heute ein Date mit unserem Captain. Hat irgendjemand von euch Lust darauf?“

 

James wusste, ohne das er es sehen brauchte, dass sich Brocks und Natalias Blicke hinter seinem Rücken kreuzten. Natürlich würden sie ihm zu diesem 'Date' verhelfen. Er war hier der Single, der dringend unter die Haube musste. Aber eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich Interesse daran. Also so rein gar keines. Doch seine Einwände brauchte er den Beiden gar nicht erst sagen. Sie würden ihn sowieso ignorieren.

Hill legte drei Zettel vor sie hin und James kritzelte seinen Namen darauf, ehe er ihn mit ziemlich wenig Enthusiasmus in den Hut warf. Er wusste, dass sein Name dreimal vertreten sein würde. Den besten Dank an seine beiden Freunde.

 

„Gut,“ summte Maria zufrieden, ehe sie wieder verschwand.

 

Gut war relativ, dachte James und nippte an seinem Drink, während seine Freunde sich zu der kleinen Bühne umdrehten. James wollte das nicht sehen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sitzen blieb und weiter an seinem Drink nippte.

 

Die Musik begann zu spielen und es hätte nicht klischeehafter sein können. Joe Cockers 'You can leave your head on' dröhnte aus den Boxen und das in voller Lautstärke. James rollte mit den Augen. Wirklich das volle Klischee!

Gerade als er einen erneuten Schluck von seinem Whisky nehmen wollte, traf ihn Brocks Ellbogen voll in die Rippen und er spuckte das Getränk über den Tresen.

 

„Scheiße James … das willst du sehen!“ schrie er, um die Musik zu übertönen.

 

James schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dass wollte er nicht sehen!

Niemand wollte das sehen. Kerle und Frauen, die sich für Geld auszogen. Er fand dieses Gewerbe furchtbar. Und vor allem, da es kaum schöne Stripperinnen gab und noch viel weniger schöne Stripper.

Doch es war Natalia, die das ganze nicht auf sich beruhen ließ und ihn unsanft umdrehte.

 

„Glaub uns James, DASS willst du sehen,“ zischte sie ihn sein Ohr.

 

Natalia war nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgesprungen und James rieb sich den Nacken. Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, ehe er zur Bühne sah.

Und heilige Scheiße!

Ja doch, dass wollte er sehen!

Dort oben stand der heißeste Kerl, den er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Er war vielleicht gerade mal 1,70 m groß, hatte zerstrubbelte blonde Haare, die unter einer Militärkappe versteckt waren und er trug die knappste Uniform, die James je an einem Mann gesehen hatte.

Und mit ihm konnte er ein Date gewinnen!

Und er wollte das Date jetzt haben! Dringend!

Weil … ja einfach weil!

 

Und Junge, der Captain wusste, wie er sich zu bewegen hatte und James Gedanken drifteten unweigerlich in eine Richtung, die bei Weitem nicht Jugendfrei war und noch viel weniger angebracht.

Aber je mehr Kleidungsstücke verschwanden, umso weniger brauchte James seine Fantasie bemühen um sich vorstellen zu können, wie der Captain unten drunter aussah.

Und er war bei Weitem nicht der Einzige, dem die Show gefiel. Die Menschen in dem kleinen Club flippten gerade zu aus.

Und als der blonde Schönling auf der Bühne seine Hände an den Bund seiner Shorts legte, krallte James seine Hand in Brocks Oberschenkel, der laut die Luft einsog. Der Captain drehte sich um, warf der Menge über seine Schulter einen unschuldigen Blick zu, als er den Verschluss öffnete.

Die Menge johlte.

Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und James hatte das Gefühl, dass all sein Blut in Richtung Süden verschwand. Blondie löste einen Finger und bewegte ihn von links nach rechts. Es waren ein paar Pfiffe und Rufe zu hören, ehe er seine Hände wieder an die Shorts legte und sie über die schmalen Hüften nach unten schob.

James hatte das Gefühl zu hyperventilieren. Es ging so langsam und die Haut darunter war so blass und makellos, als hätte sie noch nie das Licht der Sonne erblickt. James hatte wirklich das Gefühl, ihn Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. Und seine Jeans wurden auch immer enger … es war unerträglich heiß!

Und gerade als die letzten Töne von dem Song spielten, zog der junge Mann seine Shorts wieder nach oben.

DAS WAR SO UNFAIR und James stöhnte innerlich auf. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so dringend einen Hintern sehen wollen.

 

„Und da behauptet er immer, er wäre nicht für Stip-Clubs zu haben,“ frozelte Natalia in Richtung Brock, der leise lachte.

 

James Hand krallte sich noch immer in Brocks Schenkel, der ihn nun langsam löste und ihm stattdessen seinen Whisky in die Hand drückte.

 

„Möchtest du eine kleine Auszeit auf der Männertoilette?“ fragte Natalia mit einem boshaften Grinsen und James zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger, während er von seinem Whiskey trank.

 

Er hatte sich gerade daran gewöhnt, wieder normal zu atmen und an ein paar unschöne Dinge zu denken, um dem Problem in seinen Jeans Herr zu werden, als Maria Hill die Bühne betrat. Und auch wenn der Großteil der Männer hier wirklich mehr für das eigene Geschlecht schwärmten, bekam auch sie ein paar laute Pfiffe.

Maria machte einen auf schüchtern, ehe sie das Mikrofon an ihre Lippen führte. Sie räusperte sich kurz, um alle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und hielt dabei den Hut hoch.

 

James hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Puls sofort auf 200 hochschoss. Vielleicht würde er ja Glück haben und das Date mit diesem heißen Feger von vorhin gewinnen. Denn er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er das gewesen war.

 

„So … es haben sich doch einige Opfer gefunden, die gern ein Date mit unserem Captain hätten!“

Wieder gab es lauten Jubel und Maria lachte.

„Gut, wenn das so ist, werde ich jetzt den glücklichen Gewinner ziehen!“

 

Sie klemmte das Mikro unter ihren Arm, ehe sie die Hand in den dunklen Zylinder steckte. Sie fuhr einige Zeit darin umeinander, ehe sie einen Zettel herauszog und den Hut auf einen Stuhl stellte, der wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen entfaltete sie das Stück Papier und grinste.

 

„Also wirklich, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dieser Zettel wurde von einer Lady geschrieben. Bei der hübschen Handschrift. Aber der Name darauf gehört definitiv zu einem Mann! Wo steckt James B. Barnes? James Barnes?“

 

In seinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen. Sie hatte gerade wirklich seinen Namen gesagt. Wie betäubt stand James auf und bewegte sich in Richtung Maria.

 

„Ah, das ist James ja. Herzlichen Glückwunsch junger Mann. Du hast die zweifelhafte Ehre jetzt mit unserem Captain in eines unserer kleinen Zimmer zu verschwinden und den Rest des Abends mit ihm zu verbringen.“

 

Sie deutete in die Richtung eines dunklen Ganges und James ging wie von Geisterhand geführt nach hinten. Es gab nur eine offenstehende Tür und James sah sich mit dem schönsten Rücken konfrontiert, den er je gesehen hatte.

Und auch wenn der obere Teil ein wenig durch Skoliose verformt war, so konnte er seinen Blick nicht davon abwenden. Denn er war ansonsten völlig makellos. Keine Narben oder dergleichen. Nur ab und an mal ein kleines Muttermal.

 

James trat ins Innere des Zimmers und schloss leise die Tür.

Und als er wieder aufblickte, sah er sich mit einem Paar blauer Augen konfrontiert, die ihn im Spiegel förmlich auszogen.


	2. 01

**01**

 

Sharons Worte brachten mich fast um.

Und ich war noch nicht einmal wirklich bei der Haustür drin.

 

„Ich kann das nicht. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für ein Kind. Und du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Steve, aber das hier ist nichts für mich.“

 

Sie stand in der Tür, ihren gepackten Koffer in der Hand, während ich unser Baby auf dem Arm hielt. Unsere Tochter.

Und jetzt sagte sie mir, dass das nicht funktionierte?

Natürlich hatten wir keine Beziehung gehabt, wir waren die besten Freunde und diese eine Nacht vor einem Jahr war ein Ausrutscher gewesen, ein Fehler. Aber Sara war es nicht. Das sechs Monate alte Mädchen, der gerade in meinen Armen schlief.

 

Sie glühte, weil sie Fieber hatte und ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für sie tun.

Aber es war sechs Uhr morgens und ich war gerade erst nach Hause gekommen.

Vielleicht war es auch irgendwie meine Schuld, dass Sharon gehen wollte.

Vielleicht hatte ich sie zu oft alleine mit ihr gelassen, hatte ihr das alles aufgebürdet, während ich bis spät in die Nacht in einer Bar arbeitete, um unseren Unterhalt zu verdienen. Um sie und das Baby zu ernähren.

 

Und vielleicht war es ja zu viel gewesen, dass ich diese Nacht noch mit einem der Barbesucher nach Hause gegangen war. Aber ich war auch nur ein Mensch und sehnte mich nach Nähe und Geborgenheit.

Und Bucky, so war sein Name gewesen, hatte mir das zumindest für ein paar Stunden gegeben.

Er hatte mich geliebt, hatte mir das Gefühl gegeben, begehrt zu sein … auch wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden gewesen war.

Ich hatte mich in ihm verloren. Seinem trainierten Körper, den starken Armen die mich hielten, während er immer wieder in mich eindrang. Den dunkelbraunen Haaren, deren Spitzen sacht über meine Wangen strichen, während wir uns küssten und diesen blauen Augen, die voll Verlangen gewesen waren, voller Lust und Begierde. Und danach hatte er mich noch in seinen Armen gehalten, während wir sanfte Küsse ausgetauscht hatten und wir in diesen süßen Schlaf nach gutem Sex gefallen waren.

 

Und ich war ein vollkommener Idiot gewesen und war mitten in der Nacht einfach abgehauen, hatte nicht einmal gewartet, bis er wach gewesen war, hatte mich still und heimlich angezogen und war gegangen, weil ich wusste, dass Sharon zu Hause auf mich wartete.

 

Nur wurde ich zu Hause in einen noch tieferen Abgrund gerissen.

 

Sharon hatte auf mich gewartet, hatte mir die kleine kranke Sara in die Arme gedrückt und jetzt war sie weg.

Für immer …

 

Und es war sechs Uhr morgens und der nächste Arzt wäre erst in ein paar Stunden da.

Vielleicht konnte ich ja meine Mutter anrufen? Vielleicht könnte sie mir mit Sara helfen. Aber dann hätte ich ihr erklären müssen, was passiert war. Das mein Leben noch immer nicht in den geregelten Bahnen lief, dass sie sich für mich wünschte.

 

Denn wenn ich ehrlich war, war bis jetzt noch nie etwas normal gelaufen.

Ich war krank seit ich denken konnte. Ein leichter Herzfehler, taub auf dem linken Ohr und schweres Asthma. Aber davon hatte ich mich nie unterkriegen lassen. Nicht einmal in der Schule, wo ich auch noch für meine Größe gehänselt worden war.

Denn ich war knapp 1,70m groß.

Und mit der dicken Hornbrille war ich das gefundene Fressen für meine Mitschüler gewesen.

 

Es würde nichts bringen, mich innerlich jetzt selbst zu zerfleischen. Meine Tochter brauchte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein letzter Blick glitt auf die geschlossene Wohnungstür.

Ich wusste, dass Sharon nicht zurückkommen würde. Aber ein wenig Hoffnung war doch noch erlaubt oder?

 

Mein Weg brachte mich in die Küche, die ordentlich war, wie immer. Ich lehnte Sara gegen meine Schulter und begann ihr ein Fläschchen zu richten. Trinken war bei Fieber immer wichtig und sie war auch immer zu leicht für ihr Alter. Da schimpften die Kinderärzte immer. Und dabei fraß sie mir die Haare vom Kopf und keiner wusste, wo sie das ganze Zeug hinpackte. Während das Wasser nun warm wurde, ging ich in Saras kleines Zimmer und holte ihre Decke aus der Krippe, in welche ich sie einwickelte.

 

Es war nicht wirklich das Fieber, dass mir Sorgen machte. Ich kannte mich damit aus, hatte es selbst ziemlich oft gehabt. Es war eher die Tatsache, dass sie so ruhig war. Nicht einmal das leiseste Geräusch kam über ihre Lippen. Einzig das heben und senken seiner Brust verriet, dass sie noch am Leben war.

 

Ich füllte das Fläschchen auf und schüttelte, bis sich das ganze Pulver gelöst hatte. Es würde noch ein bisschen brauchen, bis es abgekühlt war. Also ging ich zu dem großen Ohrsessel, der in der Ecke stand und sank rein. Von hier aus konnte ich die Sonne sehen, die gerade langsam über Brooklyn aufging.

Ich musste noch eineinhalb Stunden schaffen, dann würde ich Sara warm anziehen und mit ihr zu Bruces großer Kinderpraxis fahren, die es in Manhattan gab. Es war zwar ein weiterer Weg, aber ich vertraute den Ärzten hier nicht. Und Dr. Banner kannte Sara seit sie auf der Welt war.

Und ihm vertraute ich. Er war ein guter Mensch und ein noch besserer Arzt.

 

**=*=**

 

Nach acht saß ich mit meiner Tochter in der U-Bahn und wurde von allen Seiten komisch beäugt. Ja ich hatte sie mit einem dieser komischen Tragetücher an mir befestigt, nachdem ich sie warm eingepackt hatte. Und dann hatte ich meinen weiten Wintermantel darüber angezogen und nur noch Saras Köpfchen blickte heraus.

Sie schlief noch immer, war nur kurz zum füttern wach gewesen. Langsam machte ich mir wirklich große Sorgen um sie.

Ich hatte mir noch schnell meine Beanie übergezogen und hatte einen Schal um meinen Hals geschlungen, ehe ich mich auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Während der Fahrt summte ich leise in Saras Ohr, damit sie ruhig blieb und hielt sie fest an mich gedrückt. Ich wollte, dass keiner der Menschen in der Bahn ihr auch nur im entferntesten nahe kam.

 

Gegen neun betrat ich die Praxis in der Bruce arbeitete und stellte mich hinter den wartenden Müttern und ihren Rotzblagen an. Gott ich betete, dass Sara nie so anstrengend werden würde. Aber jetzt wo ich hier stand, kreuzte zum ersten Mal ein Gedanke mein Hirn.

Musste ich eigentlich irgendwo Anträge stellen wenn Sharon weg war? Und ich brauchte eine Nanny oder einen Babysitter. Ich musste in die Arbeit gehen, damit ich weiterhin unsere Rechnungen zahlen konnte. Vielleicht konnte Bruce mir dabei ja helfen. Vor allem mit den Anträgen, wenn ich denn wirklich welche stellen musste.

 

Langsam rückte ich in der Reihe vor und fand mich irgendwann an der Rezeption wieder, wo mir eine rothaarige Frau entgegen lächelte, während sie ungeniert auf einem Kaugummi kaute.

 

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ fragte sie mich.

 

„Ich … ich würde gerne zu Dr. Banner. Meine Tochter … Sara, sie hat ziemlich hohes Fieber und er ist erst sechs Monate alt. Und ich bin allein mit ihr … kann ich bitte schnell zu Dr. Banner?“

 

„Name?“

 

„Rogers, Steven Rogers und das ist meine Tochter Sara.“

 

„Dr. Banner ist im Augenblick nicht im Haus, Steven. Er hat heute seinen freien Tag, Aber ich hätte einen Termin für Sie und Sara bei Dr. Barnes. Er ist neu bei uns, aber er kann ausgesprochen gut mit Kindern. Und Sie müssten nicht so lange warten.“

 

Die Stimme der Rothaarigen war ruhig, während sie mir den Sachverhalt erklärte. Dr. Banner war nicht da … Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf Sara, ehe ich nickte. Es ging hier nicht um mein persönliches Befinden, sondern um die Gesundheit meines Babys. Und da konnte ich wohl auch zu einem anderen Arzt gehen.

Die Rothaarige schenkte mir ein Lächeln und bat mich, gleich mit ihr mitzukommen. Sie hielt ein kleines Klemmbrett in den Händen, als sie mich in eines der Behandlungszimmer brachte.

 

„Soll ich Ihnen mit Sara helfen?“ fragte sie mich, als ich mich aus meinem Mantel schälte.

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Das hier war ein wenig wie Routine für mich. Ich hatte die meiste Zeit unter tags auf Sara aufgepasst und ich ging fiel mit ihr draußen spazieren.

Meine Mutter hatte gemeint, es sei gut für ihr Immunsystem und die frische Luft würde auch mir nicht schaden.

 

„Sie müssten mir das noch ausfüllen, Steven. Das sind nur Angaben zu Sara, die wir dann in ihre Kartei übernehmen können. Allergien und solche Dinge. Sie können es ja ausfüllen, während Sie auf Dr. Barnes warten. Er wird gleich bei Ihnen sein.“

 

Die junge Frau legte das Klemmbrett auf einen nahen Tisch und ich setzte mich, um den ganzen Bogen auszufüllen.

Und die wollten ganz schön viel über mein Baby wissen.

Allergien, bekannte Erkrankungen bei den Eltern, ob sie irgendwelche Medikamente nahm … Himmel sie war sechs Monate alt! Was sollte Sara bitte für Medikamente nehmen?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fragte mich zum ersten Mal, warum ich Bruce nicht einfach angerufen hatte. Aber das mit Sharon überforderte mich gerade dermaßen und da hatte ich einfach nicht an die einfachste Lösung gedacht, da mir so viele andere Gedanken durch den Kopf geschossen waren.

 

Einen meiner besten Freunde anzurufen wäre wirklich am einfachsten gewesen … Aber ich wusste, dass Bruce seinen Schlaf brauchte und jetzt wo ich schon hier war, war es Quatsch wieder durch die halbe Stadt zu fahren, um zu ihm zu kommen.

Vor allem wenn es Sara einfach wirklich nicht gut ging.

 

Ich füllte gerade die letzte Zeile aus, als die Tür aufging und jemand eintrat. Als ich mich zu dem Arzt umdrehte, rutschte mein Herz in die Hose …

 

„Guten Morgen Mr. Rogers, mein Name ist James Barnes. Natalia hat mir gesagt, Sie sind mir ihrer Tochter Sara hier, sie hat hohes Fieber, hat sie notiert?“

 

Er hatte noch nicht von seinem Tablet hoch geblickt und ich betete, dass er mich vielleicht nicht erkannte. Und wie es schien, war mir in dem Fall ein wenig Glück beschieden. Er schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln, ehe er mir die Hand reichte und sein Blick dann auf Sara fiel.

 

„Dann wollen wir die kleine Maus mal untersuchen.“

 

Dr. Barnes … James … Bucky half mir, das Wickeltuch abzunehmen und legte Sara dann auf den Untersuchungstisch. Er knöpfte ihren Strampler auf, ehe er das angewärmte Stethoskop unter ihr Shirt schob.

Ich nestelte das Tuch zwischen meinen Fingern, während der Arzt meine Tochter untersuchte.

Was, wenn Sara ganz arg krank war? Wenn ihr etwas schlimmes fehlte? Und ich ihr nicht helfen konnte, jetzt wo ich allein mit ihr war.

 

„Mr. Rogers, setzen Sie sich doch. Sie sind auch ganz blass um die Nase,“ meinte James mit einem kleinen Seitenblick auf mich.

 

Er nahm das Fieberthermometer von der Station, brachte eine Schutzhülle an und maß Saras Temperatur, während ich mich auf einen nahen Stuhl sinken ließ und meine Brille kurz abnahm. Ich hörte, wie der Arzt leise etwas zu Sara murmelte, während er sie wieder anzog.

Meine One-Night-Stand … er war mein gottverdammter One-Night-Stand!

Und er behandelte jetzt mein Mädchen, machte Notizen auf diesem verdammten Tablet.

Der Gedanke, ich hätte doch zu Bruce fahren sollen, egal ob es noch einmal eine halbe Stunde gedauert hätte oder nicht, kam mir mit einem Mal ziemlich sympathisch vor.

 

„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, geht es Sara gut. Sie hat ein wenig erhöhte Temperatur. Es ist bei 38,5°C, das ist für Babys und kleine Kinder nicht ungewöhnlich. Ansonsten hört sich alles in Ordnung an. Ihr Herzschlag ist kräftig und gleichmäßig, die Abdomengeräusche unauffällig und ihre Lungen sind auch frei. Im Grunde genommen ein gesundes Mädchen von sechs Monaten. Ich schreibe Ihnen noch ein Rezept für Fieberzäpfchen aus, sollte es noch einmal höher steigen. Aber ich denke, dass das Schlimmste vorbei ist. Für den Fall, dass es bis Montag nicht besser ist, kommen Sie einfach noch einmal zu uns.“

 

Bucky hob Sara hoch und drehte sich zu mir um. Und er sah mich zum ersten Mal an.

Richtig an … und ich hatte Angst, dass er das Mädchen fallen ließ, als die Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht huschte.

 

„Du?“ hauchte er leise.

 

**=*=**

 

_Bucky war normalerweise niemand, der gleich nach einem Date jemanden mit zu sich nach Hause nahm. Schon gar nicht, wenn er ihn erst vor ein paar Stunden kennen gelernt hatte._

_Aber bei Steve, so hieß der stippende Captain nämlich, war das ein wenig anders._

_Er hatte ihn beim umziehen überrascht und sich tausend mal dafür entschuldigt, während der Blonde nur gelacht und sich sein Shirt übergezogen hatte. Man brachte ihnen eine Flasche Champagner, aufs Haus._

_Und sie unterhielten sich. Ziemlich gut sogar, sodass Bucky gar nicht bemerkte wie die Zeit verflog._

_Steve machte den Eindruck, als hätte er Spaß. Ob dem wirklich so war, oder ob er nett sein wollte, konnte er nicht beurteilen._

_Maria schmiss sie um kurz nach zwölf raus. Seine Freunde waren schon vor einer Weile gegangen, teilte sie ihm mit und Bucky fluchte leise. Er hatte sich mit Brock ein Taxi teilen wollen und jetzt konnte er mit der U-Bahn nach Brooklyn fahren. Wie wunderbar war das denn?_

_Steve bot ihm an, sich mit ein Taxi zu teilen. Er konnte den Rest zu Fuß nach Hause gehen, meinte er. Und Bucky war nicht wirklich abgeneigt. Noch mehr Zeit für ihn, den Jüngeren kennen zu lernen. Dieser wirkte in dem großen Parka noch viel zierlicher, als vorher._

_Dank der späten Stunde dauerte die Fahrt nicht so lange und als sie vor James Haustür stehen blieben, zahlte er das Taxi und sie stiegen aus. Es war seltsam, denn er hatte das Gefühl, Steve schon sein halbes Leben lang zu kennen, auch wenn es eigentlich erst drei Stunden waren._

_"Möchtest ... Willst du noch mit hoch kommen? Ich hab Kaffee da."_

_Steve schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte und nickte._

_"Sehr gern Bucky."_

_Bucky kramte seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und ließ sie in das alte Backsteingebäude. Er wohnte im ersten Stock und so gingen sie die kleine Treppe nach oben. Er machte das Licht im Gang an und führte Steve in sein Wohnzimmer. Der Blonde stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus, während er sich aus der Jacke schälte._

_"Das ist ziemlich schick hier ... wusste gar nicht, dass man solche Wohnungen hier bekommen kann."_

_Bucky nahm Steve die Jacke ab und brachte sie in die Garderobe, während sich der Jüngere ein wenig umsah. Er beobachtete den anderen ein wenig, wie er die Bilder an seinen wänden betrachtete und wie er mit der Hand über den Backstein fuhr. Bucky hatte mit Hilfe von Brock und Natalia die komplette Wand abgetragen, um den Backstein darunter zum Vorschein zu bringen. Er mochte diesen Look einfach und er passte gut zu seinen Möbeln._

_"Kann ich dir was zu trinken anbieten?" fragte Bucky, als er neben Steve trat._

_"Wie wäre es mit dem Kaffee von dem du vorhin gesprochen hast?"_

_Bucky nickte und ging in die kleine Küche, wo er dann für sie Beide Kaffee aus der Maschine ließ. Steve hatte es sich unterdessen auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und Bucky setzte sich neben ihn, bevor er das Tablett mit den beiden Tassen, Milch und Zucker auf den Massivholztisch stellte._

_Steve mochte es süß, wie er feststellen durfte. Und er hörte Bucky gerne zu, als er über seine Familie erzählte und sein Studium in Boston._

_Als er nach einer Weile wieder zum Jüngeren sah, saß dieser ziemlich nah bei ihm. Und Bucky wurde warm ... ziemlich warm._

_Steve stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch, ehe er Buckys nahm und ebenfalls dazu stellte._

_"Sag mir, wenn ich das hier alles falsch gedeutet haben sollte," sagte er noch leise, ehe sich seine Hand an Buckys Wange legte und Steve ihn küsste._

_Und bei Gott, Steve hatte das mit Sicherheit nicht falsch gedeutet. Seine Lippen fühlten sich so unglaublich weich an auf Buckys und der warme Körper neben ihm._

_Bucky schlang einen Arm um Steves Taille und zog ihn in seinen Schoß, was der Kleinere mit einem leisen knurren quittierte. Steves Hände lagen nun an seinen Wangen und ihr Kuss gewann an Tiefe, als Bucky mit seiner Zunge über Steves Unterlippe glitt. Steve öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück und ihre Zungen trafen sich auf halben Weg, umfochten sich in einem heißen Duell._

_Steves Hände begaben sich auf Erkundungstour, strichen über Buckys Hals, seine Brust, ehe sie ungeduldig an seinem Hemd zogen und Bucky ihren Kuss unterbrach. Steve fackelte nicht lang und schob das Hemd von Buckys Schultern, welcher aber auch nicht lange zögerte und Steve das zu große Shirt über den Kopf zog._

_Warum er seinen Körper unter diesen Klamotten versteckte, war für Bucky ein Rätsel. Er war so perfekt. Aus diesem Grund schloss er seine Hände um Steves Rippen, zog ihn ein wenig näher zu sich, um den Oberkörper des Anderen mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen. Und es kamen so süße Töne über Steves Lippen, während er jeden Zentimeter Haut versuchte zu erreichen._

_"Bucky ... Bucky bitte ..." wimmerte Steve in sein Ohr. "Ich will dich ... jetzt!"_

_Und wer war Bucky, ihm diesen Wunsch nicht zu erfüllen. Er hob Steve hoch und trug ihn in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er ihn sanft auf das Bett legte. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er den Verschluss von Steves Jeans und zog sie ihm samt Boxershort aus, warf sie in irgendeine Ecke. Er zog sich ebenfalls aus und kletterte zu Steve ins Bett._

_Steve hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet, hatte seine hübschen Lippen mit seinen Zähnen malträtiert._

_Bucky kletterte zu Steve auf die Matratze, der seine Arme um Buckys Hals schlang und ihn in einen verlangenden Kuss zog. Bucky küsste anschließend Steves Körper nach unten, ließ seine Zunge über die Brustwarzen gleiten und neckte sie mit seinen Zähnen, bis sie hart waren._

_Steves Wimmern war das Schönste, was Bucky je gehört hatte und er versuchte es so oft wie möglich, dem Blonden zu entlocken._

_Ohne große Probleme ließ Steve sich auf den Bauch drehen, sodass Bucky ihm auch hier die gleiche sinnliche Behandlung zu teil werden lassen konnte. Und Steves Haut war so weich unter seinen Lippen, dass Bucky genießend die Augen schloss._

_Der Jüngere schien es zu genießen, er lag selig auf seiner Vorderseite, während Bucky seinen Körper anbetete. An manchen Stellen konnte er Steve ein leises Stöhnen oder Keuchen entlocken und als er mit seiner Zunge die Kontur von Steves Wirbelsäule fuhr, krallten sich dessen Hände in das Kissen unter sich._

_Bucky konnte nicht widerstehen und biss Steve kurz in seine Pobacken, danach küsste er den Weg wieder nach oben, tupfte seine Lippen auf jedes Muttermal, dass er auf seinem Weg fand, während er mit seinem Körper langsam den von Steve bedeckte._

_Der Blonde seufzte, als Bucky mit vollem Gewicht auf ihm lag und ihn in die Matratze drückte. Bucky schlang seine Arme um Steves Brust und drehte sich ein wenig mit ihm auf die Seite, schmiegte sein Gesicht an Steves Wange, sodass dieser seinen Kopf ein Stück drehte und Bucky diese sinnlichen Lippen endlich wieder küssen konnte._

_"Bist du dir sicher?" wisperte er zwischen zwei Küssen und Steve nickte._

_"Ja ... großer Go ... ja Bucky!"_

_Steves Atem geisterte über sein Gesicht und Bucky drängte sich noch näher an ihn, ehe er sich von Steve löste und sich zu seinem Nachtkästchen umdrehte, wo er das Gleitgel und ein Kondom aus der Schublade fischte. Steve war schnell, wie Bucky feststellen musste, denn als er sich wieder zu ihm gedreht hatte, bereitete sich Steve bereits mit zwei Fingern vor._

_Und bei allem was ihm heilig war. Er hatte noch nie etwas erotischeres gesehen._

_Steve lag auf seinem Rücken, seine Beine ein wenig angewinkelt, sodass Bucky alles sehen konnte._

_Immer wieder drang er mit den Fingern seiner rechten in sich, während seine linke Hand beinahe schon nachlässig über seine harte Erregung strich. Als Steve seine rechte Hand ein wenig drehte, schnappte seine Hüfte nach oben und er stöhnte laut, presste seinen Kopf in das Kissen._

_Bucky wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen, als sein Name über Steves Lippen kam und sein Blick wieder nach oben wanderte, zu seinem Gesicht. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen und Bucky das Verlangen in Steves Augen sah, konnte er sich nicht mehr länger zusammen reißen. Er riss den Gummi mit seinen Zähnen auf und rollte es ab, sein Blick dabei fest auf Steve gerichtet._

_Dessen Zunge glitt über seine Lippen und als er erneut mit seinen Fingern in sich eindrang, rollten seine Augen zurück und er stöhnte erneut Buckys Namen._

_Bucky schob sich zwischen Steves geöffnete Schenkel, schlang seine Hand sanft um Steves rechtes Handgelenk, zog dessen Finger langsam zurück. Er wusste, dass es unangenehm sein konnte und schluckte Steves Keuchen in einem erneuten Kuss. Er legte die nun freie Hand seines Bettgefährten an sein hartes Glied und gemeinsam verteilten sie das restliche Gleitgel darauf._

_Bucky legte seine Hände anschließend an Steves schmale Hüften, zog ihn noch ein wenig näher zu sich._

_Steves Hand lag noch immer an Buckys Glied, hielt ihn, als er langsam in ihn eindrang. Es fühlte sich so gut an._

_Als Bucky vollständig in Steve war, verschloss er die Lippen des Jüngeren wieder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Steves Arme legten sich um Buckys Nacken und hielt sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihm fest. Er gab Steve ein wenig Zeit, um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen._

_Als er sich ein wenig bewegte, stöhnten sie beide laut auf. Es war so gut und so heiß._

_Und Bucky hatte wirklich mit vielem gerechnet, als er mit Brock und Nat weggegangen war. Aber nicht mit diesem kleinen blonden Teufel im Bett zu landen._

_Und Steve war ein Teufel in Gestalt eines Engels. Er wusste genau, wie er seine Hüften bewegen musste, um Bucky in Ekstase zu versetzen._

_Aber er gab dem Jüngeren nicht das was er wollte, hielt den Rhythmus langsam und gleichmäßig. Bucky wollte das hier so lange wie möglich genießen und auf seine Kosten kommen, wollte vor allem das auch Steve auf seine Kosten kam._

_Bucky schob eine Hand unter Steves Schenkel, änderte noch einmal den Winkel und wusste bei Steves heiseren Schrei, dass er den richtigen Punkt getroffen hatte. Immer wieder keuchte, stöhnte, wimmerte er nun Buckys Namen wie ein Mantra in dessen Ohr und Bucky genoss es, jede Sekunde. Steve war in dieser Beziehung wie ein offenes Buch, den man konnte all seine Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht lesen._

_Als er seinem Höhepunkt näher kam, vergrub Bucky sei Gesicht in Steves Halsbeuge, um ein wenig leiser zu sein. Aber Steve grub seine Hand in Buckys Haare und zog ihn zu sich, sodass sie sich küssen konnten. Bucky kam mit einem wimmernden Geräusch, drückte sich noch enger an den kleineren Körper unter sich, während er dieses unglaubliche Hochgefühl erlebte._

_Steve bewegte sich weiter unter ihm, stöhnte und seufzte immer wieder, bis Bucky wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten ließ. Er umschloss Steves Glied und pumpte ein paar Mal, ehe auch der Jüngere mit einem heiseren Schrei auf den Lippen kam._

_Bucky zog sich vorsichtig aus Steve zurück und rollte sich auf die Seite, ehe er das Kondom abnahm, es zuknotete und in den kleinen Mülleimer neben seinem Bett warf. Danach zupfte er ein paar Kosmetiktücher aus der kleinen Schachtel und machte Steve sauber, während sie sich immer wieder sanft küssten._

_Steve schmiegte sich auch willig in seine Arme, als er sie ausbreitete und Bucky zog noch die Decke über sie, ehe er die Augen schloss und die Wärme des Anderen genoss._

_Auch wenn er den Jüngeren vielleicht erst seit ein paar Stunden kannte, er hatte da so ein Gefühl, dass er noch nie bei jemandem gehabt hatte._

_Bucky küsste noch einmal Steves Nacken und zog ihn enger an sich, ehe er langsam einschlief._

 

**=*=**

 

Ich nahm Sara aus Buckys Arm und lehnte sie gegen meine Brust, ehe ich sie langsam wieder mit dem Tuch fixierte.

 

„Ja,“ antwortete ich ihm knapp.

 

Das war alles so ein großer Fehler gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Sara sah mich mit großen braunen Augen an und ich bildete mir ein, dass sie sogar ein wenig lächelte. Ich strich ihr kurz über die Haare, ehe ich ihr die Mütze aufsetzte.

 

„Das … wow. Wie …? Warum bist du nicht geblieben?“ fragte Bucky. „Du warst einfach weg, als ich aufgewacht bin. Kein Zettel, keine Telefonnummer, nichts womit ich dich hätte erreichen können.“

 

„Ich musste nach Hause. Wie du siehst, habe ich ein kleines Kind, um das ich mich kümmern muss. Und es war gut, dass ich gegangen bin. Meine Freundin hat mich sitzen lassen, allein mit Sara. Vielleicht hätte sie auch nicht mehr gewartet, bis ich zu Hause bin. Ich weiß es nicht …“

 

„Du hast ne Freundin, klasse. Und ein Baby … Warum bist du dann überhaupt mit mir gegangen?“

 

Ich blickte zu Bucky auf, als ich in meine Jacke schlüpfte und sie zuknöpfte.

 

„Ich hatte Spaß mit dir. Und ich musste mich für ein paar Stunden nicht mit meinem verkorksten Leben auseinander setzen.“

 

Buckys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Strich und seine Augen wurden kalt.

Was hatte er bitte erwartet? Weil er mich mit nach Hause genommen hatte und ich die Nacht mit ihm verbracht hatte, war da mehr? Ich war nicht der Typ von Junge, den man seinen Eltern vorstellte, mit dem man sich eine Zukunft aufbaute.

 

„Dann kannst du mir ja sagen, was ich dir noch schulde? Ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir verhungerst.“

 

Buckys Worte trafen mich wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube.

 

„Du … Du willst mich bezahlen?“ wisperte ich. „Denkst du, dass ich das jeden Abend mache? Mit jedem Kerl nach Hause gehe, der mir schöne Augen macht? Ich mag vielleicht nicht den ehrbarsten Job haben, als Stripper. Aber ich verdiene gutes Geld damit. Und ich bin kein kleiner Stricher, den du dir auf der Straße aufreißen kannst. Ich brauche dein Geld nicht! Sara und ich kommen auch so ganz gut zurecht!“

 

Ich schloss den Reißverschluss meiner Jacke etwas gröber als gewohnt und Sara wimmerte leise. Umgehend legte ich meine Hand an ihren Kopf und küsste sie auf die Mütze.

Das musste ich mir nicht bieten lassen!

Ohne auch nur auf ein Wort von Bucky zu warten, stürmte ich aus dem Zimmer und der Praxis.

 

_Source for Stripper!Steve:_ http://temariart.tumblr.com/post/107901333050/doodled-sexy-skinny-steve-before-going-to-bed


	3. 02

**02**

 

Von der Kinderarztpraxis aus war es nicht weit bis zum Arbeitsplatz von Mama. Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn ich unangemeldet zu ihr kam. Aber ich brauchte jetzt ihren Rat. Sofort und auf der Stelle.

Natürlich hätte ich auch zu Papa fahren können und mit ihm darüber reden, aber ... ich brauchte meine Mama.

Ich überquerte die Straße zum Star-Tower und trat in die Lobby. Ich ging zur Anmeldung, wo mich eine der jungen Damen begrüßte.

 

"Guten Morgen, willkommen bei Stark Industries. Was können wir für Sie tun?"

 

"Hi, ich möchte bitte zu Sarah Rogers. Sie ist die Assistentin von Miss Potts."

 

"Haben Sie einen Termin mit Mrs. Rogers oder Miss Potts?"

 

"Nein ... Sie verstehen nicht, Sarah ist meine Mutter. Ich bin ihr Sohn, ich würde nur kurz gern mit ihr sprechen."

 

Das Gesicht der Frau hellte sich auf, ehe sie zum Hörer griff und eine Nummer wählte. Sie schenkte mir ein erneutes Lächeln, doch ich blickte nun zu Sara. Sie grinste fröhlich vor sich hin und sabberte auf meinen Cardigan. Sie wirkte schon viel munterer, als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Sie fühlte sich auch schon nicht mehr so heiß an.

 

"Mr. Rogers? Ihre Mutter ist auf dem Weg hier her. Ich stelle Ihnen einen Besucherausweis aus. Warten Sie bitte dort drüben bei den Sofas, gleich hinter der Sicherheitsabsperrung."

 

Sie händigte mir den Ausweis aus und brachte mich auch umgehend hinter die Absperrung. Der Officer besah Sara und mich ein wenig seltsam, als er uns kontrollierte. Aber ich hatte nichts dabei was verdächtig gewesen wäre und so saß ich ein paar Augenblicke später auf dem Sofa.

Ich schälte mich aus meiner Jacke und zog Sara ihre Mütze und die Jacke aus, nachdem ich sie aus dem Tuch befreit hatte. Ich glättete ihre störrischen Haare ein wenig und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Das Mädchen bewegte sich aufgeweckt hin und her, was eine Steinlawine von meinem Herzen löste.

Ich hob sie hoch und sie gurgelte und gluckste fröhlich.

 

"Stevie?"

 

Ich blickte auf und sah Mama, die auf uns zukam. Ich nahm Sara wieder fest in meine Arme und stand auf.

 

Meine Mutter war mit Mitte 40 eine bildschöne Frau. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar, welches sie heute kunstvoll geflochten hatte. Ihre Augen hatten den gleichen Blauton wie die meinen und von der Statur her war ich ihr auch ähnlicher, als Daddy. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kostüm und hielt ein Pad unter ihrem Arm.

Sie blieb vor uns stehen und betrachtete mich eingehend, ehe sie seufzte.

 

"Komm mit," forderte sie mich auf.

 

Sie nahm meine und Saras Jacken, ehe sie in Richtung Aufzug ging. Mein Mädchen lag in meiner Armbeuge und ich folgte meiner Mutter mit gesenktem Kopf. Mama drückte ein paar Knöpfe und das Gefährt setzte sich in Bewegung. Es ging ziemlich flott und ich musste kurz Gähnen um den Druck auszugleichen.

Mama führte mich dann in ihr Büro, wo sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sie schmiss unsere Jacken auf einen nahen Stuhl und ich ließ mich auf das kleine Sofa sinken. Meine Mutter sah mich besorgt an, ehe sie uns etwas zu trinken einschenkte und sich dann zu mir setzte.

 

"Was ist los Stevie? Du hast mich noch nie in der Arbeit besucht. Und ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber du siehst grauenvoll aus. Hast du überhaupt geschlafen letzte Nacht?"

 

"Ein paar Stunden," antwortete ich leise. "Sharon ist weg Mama ... sie ist gegangen und hat mich mit Sara allein gelassen. Heute morgen. Und sie hatte so schrecklich hohes Fieber und ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Bruce war nicht in der Praxis und der Arzt war ein Idiot ... und ich ... Ich bin allein Mama, mit Sara. Sie ist einfach weg!"

 

Mom war still, für einen Moment. "Steven, wenn das ein Scherz ist …"

 

Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf und zum ersten Mal bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg über meine Wangen.

 

"Oh Stevie! Das ist ..." Es schien, als fehlten ihr die Worte und sie zog mich einfach ihn ihre Arme, natürlich darauf bedacht, Peter nicht zu erdrücken.

"Wie könne wir die helfen? Du weißt, dass Daddy und ich immer für dich da sind."

 

Ich schlang meinen freien Arm um sie und schmiegte mich an ihren warmen Körper. Natürlich wusste ich, dass sie immer für mich da sein würden. Und es gab nichts wofür ich ihnen dankbarer war. Auf meine Eltern hatte ich mich immer verlassen können, von klein auf.

Sie hätten mich nicht großziehen müssen. Ein halb taubes Kind mit Skoliose, einem leichten Herzfehler (welcher sich zum Glück verwachsen hatte) und Asthma, außerdem war ich ohne Brille oder Linsen auch noch blind wie ein Maulwurf.

Sie hätten mich zur Adoption freigeben können mit all den Krankheiten, aber Joseph und Sarah Rogers besaßen die größten Herzen auf diesem Planeten.

Es war ihnen nie in den Sinn gekommen, ihr Kind wegzugeben.

Und sie hatten mich jeden Tag mit ihrer Liebe bedacht und mich stets normal behandelt.

Es war mir nur fair erschienen, das Wertvollste in meinem Leben dann nach meiner Mama zu nennen. Sara Anne Marie Rogers.

Die Hand meiner Mutter wanderte immer wieder durch mein Haar, um mich zu beruhigen.

 

"Hör zu Baby, wenn du heute Abend arbeiten musst, kann ich vorbei kommen und auf Sara aufpassen. Wir finden eine Lösung."

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte heute frei. Samstag war immer mein freier Tag und ich musste Maria noch anrufen, um meine Zeiten vielleicht ein wenig zu verlegen oder ... vielleicht konnte ich Sara ja mitbringen, dann brauchte ich keine Nanny. Und die Jungs liebten Sara!

 

"Okay," flüsterte Mum gegen meine Haare. "Ich rede mit Pepper und Mr. Stark. Daddy muss ja nicht mehr ganz so viel in der Testabteilung arbeiten, wenn wir seine Schicht …"

 

Ich löste mich von Mama, was sie zum schweigen brachte. Sie wischte mir die Tränen weg und sie ließ ihre Hand an meiner Wange liegen. Im Moment kam ich mir wieder wie der kleine unbeholfene Junge vor, für den sie alle zurück stecken mussten. Und das wollte ich nicht. Wir mussten das alleine auf die Reihe kriegen.

 

"Ich kann mich doch nicht immer von Daddy und dir abhängig machen. Ich bin 22 Mom und du weißt, wie sehr ich eure Hilfe zu schätzen weiß. Aber ich muss mein Leben langsam alleine hinkriegen. Ich war in der Lage Sara zu zeugen, also kann ich sie auch ernähren und mich um sie kümmern."

 

"Das weiß ich doch Baby. Aber ihr seit nun mal das Wichtigste für mich und Joseph. Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du sagst, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Und morgen kommst du zum Essen und ich will keine Widerworte hören, verstanden?"

 

"Ja Ma'am," sagte ich kleinlaut und Mama grinste zufrieden.

 

"Sehr schön. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und Mama schnaubte.

"Ich lass uns etwas aus der Cafeteria bringen und dann fährst du nach Hause. Ich schick dir Daddy dann vorbei, dann könnt ihr Sharons Zimmer ausräumen und es für Sara einrichten."

 

Mama stand vom Sofa auf und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. "Was, wenn sie zurück kommt?"

 

Sie hielt den Hörer in der Hand und sah zu mir. "Nein Baby, ich glaube nicht, dass sie zurück kommen wird," antwortete Mama sanft. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat es mich gewundert, dass sie nicht schon früher gegangen ist. Sie war schon immer ruhelos und Sara war mit Sicherheit kein Wunschkind für Sharon. Aber darüber mach dir jetzt mal keine Gedanken, leg dich ein wenig hin und versuch zu schlafen, bis das Frühstück kommt."

 

Mama hatte wohl Recht. Sharon hatte Sara eigentlich nie gewollt, aber sie hatte eine Abtreibung nicht übers Herz gebracht und ich hatte mich mit Händen und Füßen gegen eine Adoption gewehrt, weil sie meine Tochter war und ich schließlich für sie Sorgen konnte.

Während Mama nun telefonierte, legte ich mich auf das kleine Sofa und platzierte das Mädchen auf meiner Brust. Sie war jetzt schon ganz schön schwer und mit jedem Tag wurde sie aufgeweckter, was mich unglaublich freute.

Ich legte meine Hände auf ihren Rücken und ihr Köpfchen, ehe ich meine Augen schloss und ein wenig döste.

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, lag eine Decke auf mir und Sara war aus meinen Armen verschwunden. Ich hatte mich auf die Seite gedreht und als ich mich zurück auf den Rücken drehte, hörte ich leise Stimmen, die sich miteinander unterhielten.

 

„Mama?“ murmelte ich leise.

 

„Hey Stevie, du bist ja schon wieder wach!“ meinte Mutter. „Steve, ich möchte dir Pepper vorstellen, meine Chefin.“

 

Ich fiel fast von der Couch, als Mama Miss Potts erwähnte. Schnell war ich auf den Beinen, strich mein Haar glatt und meine Sachen, ehe ich ihr die Hand reichte. Was vollkommen blöd von mir war, da sie Sara auf dem Arm hielt.

 

„Hey … oh … Hi, Miss Potts. Ich bin Steven … Steve, Sarahs Sohn … aber das wissen Sie vermutlich schon. Und das … das ist Sara, meine Tochter und … Hi!“

 

Miss Potts gab mir ihren kleinen Finger, damit ich ihn schütteln konnte. „Hey Steven, es freut mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Sarah hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt. Und natürlich auch von Mini-Sara. Sie ist ein wunderbares Kind.“

 

Ich wurde knallrot und stammelte noch ein paar indifferente Sachen vor mich hin. Mama nahm mich bei Seite und setzte mich an ihren Schreibtisch, wo sie mir Kaffee einschenkte und ein Müsli hinstellte.

 

„Iss auf Baby, es ist noch mehr da. Ich hab Joseph angerufen. Er kommt gegen zwei Uhr in deine Wohnung und dann könnt ihr euch ein bisschen austoben.“

 

„Oh, wie geht es denn Joseph? Genießt er seinen Urlaub? Tony ist schon ganz aufgeregt, dass sein Tester in zwei Wochen wieder zurück kommt!“

 

„Es geht ihm ausgezeichnet,“ antwortete Mama. „Er macht gerade ein paar Kleinigkeiten am Haus. Und heute Nachmittag richtet er mit Stevie Saras Kinderzimmer ein.“

 

„Das ist schön.“ Pepper schaukelte Sara gerade ein wenig hin und her, als Tony Stark die Tür zu Mamas Büro aufriss.

 

„Sarah, mein Sonnenschein!“ tönte er laut. „Hast du Reservierungen für mich, die ich haben wollte?“

 

Der Löffel Müsli, den ich mir gerade in den Mund hatte schieben wollen, hing nun auf dem Weg von der Schüssel zu eben diesem. Tony Stark hatte meine Mutter gerade wie genannt? Sonnenschein?

Ob das mein Vater wusste? Er war jetzt zwar nicht der besitzergreifende Typ, aber er achtete schon sehr darauf, wie andere Kerle mit Mama umsprangen.

 

„Anthony,“ begrüßte Pepper ihren Freund und ließ sich von ihm auf die Wange küssen, ehe sein Blick auf Sara in ihrem Arm wanderte.

 

„Wer ist der kleine Hosenscheißer denn?“

 

Ich ließ den Löffel laut in die Schüssel fallen und stand langsam auf. Meine Mutter hob ihre Hand, um mich aufzuhalten.

 

„Tony, dass ist meine Enkeltochter, Sara. Und das hier ist mein Sohn Steven. Sie sind heute extra gekommen um mich bei der Arbeit zu besuchen.“ Mama ging um ihren Schreibtisch und zog einen Folder aus einem der Fächer.

„Und das hier sind alle Reservierungen für die Privatparty. Die Einladungen sind raus und ich bestätige gerne Joseph und mein Kommen. Wir freuen uns sehr darüber. Vielen Dank Tony.“

 

Der Brünette nahm den Folder von Mama, ehe er mir kurz die Hand gab.

 

„Steven, freut mich. Komm doch auch zu der Wochenendparty. Bring deine Freundin mit und macht euch ein paar schöne Tage in den Hamptons.“

 

„Ich …“

 

Verloren blickte ich zu meiner Mutter. Seine Worte trafen mich unerwartet hart. Fast noch härter, als die Worte von Bucky vorhin in der Arztpraxis.

 

„Er kann Sara nicht so lange alleine lassen, Tony. Sie ist doch noch so klein.“

 

„Ja … ja genau. Das … Sara ist doch erst sechs Monate alt … und sie holt sich sonst nur eine Infektion und … Aber danke für die Einladung. Das … ist wirklich großzügig von Ihnen Mr. Stark!“

 

„Nenn mich Tony. Falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest, sag Sarah einfach Bescheid!“

 

„Das … danke, dass ähm, dass werde ich!“

 

„Tüdellü meine Süßen!“

 

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, winkte uns zum Abschied mit dem Folder zu und schon war Tony Stark verschwunden. Dieser Mann war … verrückt.

Exzentrisch traf es da ja nicht einmal im Ansatz.

Er kannte mich keine halbe Minute und lud mich schon zu einer seiner Partys in den Hamptons ein! Jesus Christus!

 

Pepper gab Sara nun wieder zurück an Ma und verabschiedete sich dann von uns. Sie musste auch noch ein wenig Arbeit erledigen.

Mama nötigte mich dazu, den Rest des Müslis und einen ganzen Apfel zu essen, damit ich nicht noch dünner wurde. Und ich musste essen, sagte sie, damit ich gesund und stark blieb. Damit ich mich gut um Sara kümmern konnte.

 

**=*=**

 

Nach dem Frühstück wollte ich Mama nicht länger stören und machte mich mit Sara wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Papa würde meinen alten Kinderwagen mitbringen, hatte sie mir versprochen, damit ich ihn nicht dauernd tragen musste.

_"Das ist nicht gut für deinen Rücken Stevie!" hatte sie mich ermahnt._

Ob das ständige raus und reinlegen aus dem Kinderwagen besser war, fragte ich mich allerdings auch.

 

Als ich die Straße zu meinem Haus entlanglief, erkannte ich Papa schon von Weitem. Mein Vater war vom Bau her ziemlich anders, als Mama und ich. Groß gewachsen, durch seine militärische Laufbahn war er trainiert und wohl gebaut, sein einst sonnengebleichtes blondes Haar wurde langsam grau. Aber seine Augen hatten sich nie geändert. Ein bisschen dunkler als meine, die immer verschmitzt glitzerten und mit den leichten Fältchen sah er ziemlich begehrenswert aus.

 

"Hey Steve," grüßte er mich, als wir vor ihm zum stehen kamen. Er strich Sara über den Kopf und deutete dann hinter sich.

"Mama hat gesagt ich soll den alten Kinderwagen mitbringen. Ich werd ein bisschen was dran basteln, er ist nicht mehr so Top in Schuss. Vielleicht ein neuer Bezug und neue Räder. Aber jetzt kümmern wir uns erst einmal um das Zimmer unseres kleinen Wonneproppen hier."

 

Wir gingen in den ersten Stock nach oben und ich ließ uns in die Wohnung. Als erstes öffnete ich das Wohnzimmerfenster um ein wenig frische Luft reinzulassen, ehe ich mich auszog und Sara dann ins Bad zum wickeln brachte.

 

"Daddy machst du bitte Saras Fläschchen?"

 

"Klar," antwortete mein Dad, ehe ich im Bad verschwand.

 

Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass ich jemand war, der eine ziemlich gute Beziehung zu seinen Eltern hatte. Vor allem zu meinem Dad. Auch wenn er in meiner Kindheit oft nicht dagewesen war, weil er Einsätze gehabt hatte, so hatte er vieles bei seinen Besuchen zu Hause wieder wett gemacht.

Er hatte mir Rad fahren beigebracht und Inline skaten, ganz zum Missfallen von Mum. Mit ihm war ich das erste Mal Achterbahn in Coney Island gefahren und zu ihm war ich immer gekommen, wenn ich Albträume gehabt hatte. Aber auch später, als er dann seinen Dienst quittiert hatte und für Stark Industries arbeitete, war er mein Ansprechpartner gewesen, meist sogar noch vor Mum. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihr, stellte Dad keine Fragen. Er hörte zu und gab einem dann vielleicht noch einen Rat und das wars.

 

Als ich mit Sara wieder aus dem Bad kam, stand er ein wenig verloren in der kleinen Küche, das Fläschchen fertig in der Hand und wartete.

 

"Möchtest du sie füttern, Dad? Dann mach ich uns Kaffee und ein paar Sandwichs."

 

Dad streckte seinen Arm aus und ich gab Sara in seine Hände. Meine Tochter war so klein, dass sie perfekt in Daddys Unterarm passte. Und während er das kleine Mädchen fütterte, lehnte er gelassen am Fensterbrett und sah ihr zu, wie sie die Suppe vertilgte. Sara war echt ein Phänomen. So klein, aber so viel Hunger!

Ich befüllte meine altmodische Kaffeemaschine und toastete ein Scheiben Brot, die ich dann mit allem möglichen belegte.

 

"Willst du drüber reden, was passiert ist? Mit dir und Sharon? Deine Ma meinte nur, dass sie weg ist."

 

Ich strich grad ein wenig Mayo auf die Brote und hielt kurz inne, machte dann aber weiter.

 

"Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Ich hab gearbeitet gestern, wie immer. Und Maria hatte die glorreiche Idee, ein Date mit mir zu verlosen, an einen der Gäste. Ich hab zugestimmt, weil ich mir dachte 'Hey, vielleicht wirds ja ganz nett.' Aber ich hab doch da nicht ahnen können, dass Maria ausgerechnet den heißesten Typ im ganzen Club aus dem Hut zaubert. Und es war mehr als nett und ich bin mit ihm nach Hause gefahren. Wir haben uns ein Taxi geteilt, er wohnt nur ein paar Blocks weiter und ... naja, eins hat halt zum Anderen geführt. Und ich bin dann so gegen fünf bei ihm weg und nach Hause. Und da hat Sharon schon gewartet, mit gepackten Koffern und meinte nur noch, dass sie einfach nicht mehr könne ... ich weiß nicht mal, wegen was Daddy. Sara ist so ein braves Kind und sie musste ja auch nicht arbeiten, ich verdiene genug ..." Ich brach ab, weil ich wirklich nicht weiter wusste.

 

Mein Vater seufzte. „Manchmal soll es einfach nicht sein Steve. Ich möchte das Verhalten von Sharon auf keinen Fall verteidigen, denn es war falsch und nicht richtig. Sie hätte zu erst mir dir darüber reden sollen. Aber was hätte es gebracht. Es hätte den gleichen Effekt gehabt. Sie wäre weg. Und wie du bereits gesagt hast: Du gehst arbeiten, du verdienst dein eigenes Geld und ich bin mir sicher, dass du Sara einmal ein gutes Leben bieten kannst. Auch wenn du Sharon nicht an deiner Seite hast.“

 

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich das schaffen kann?“

 

Ich legte die Sandwichs auf zwei Teller und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer, während Dad mir mit Sara folgte. Wir setzten uns aufs Sofa und ich legte die Beine ein wenig hoch. Zwar hatte ich vorhin erst gefrühstückt, aber ich konnte eigentlich immer essen. Etwas, das ich mit meiner Tochter gemein zu haben schien.

Ständig Hunger zu haben.

 

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten, Steve: Ja ich denke, dass du das schaffen kannst. Zum Einen, weil du mein Sohn bist. Sarah und ich haben dich zu einem großartigen Menschen erzogen. Du bist ein guter Mensch und du denkst seit Schnuckelchens Geburt immer erst an sie und dann an dich. Und zum Anderen bist du ein Sturkopf. Du hast noch immer einen Weg gefunden, dass zu bekommen, was du haben wolltest. Egal was es war. Und das hat mir und deiner Mom oft großes Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.“ Er grinste mich an. „Und, wie war deine Eroberung letzte Nacht so?“

 

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn es etwas erwähnenswertes gegeben hätte, hättest du es wohl erfahren. Wie schon gesagt, er war heiß, er war nett, aber er ist ein Idiot!“

 

Mein Dad lachte laut. „Warum? Was hat er angestellt?“

 

„Er wollte mir Geld geben. Er dachte, nur weil ich mich für Geld ausziehe bin ich ein kleiner Stricher, der es nötig hat für Geld mit jemandem zu schlafen!“

 

„Ein Idiot,“ bestätigte mir mein Vater und ich nickte knapp, während ich mein Sandwich aß.

 

**=*=**

 

Wir brauchten den ganzen Nachmittag um Sharons Zimmer auszuräumen und es dann für Sara neu einzurichten. Sie hatte bis jetzt ein kleines Zimmerchen bewohnt, dass eigentlich als Bügelzimmer hätte dienen sollen.

Ich behielt ein paar von Sharons Möbeln, den Rest trugen wir nach unten auf die Straße, damit es sich die Leute mitnehmen konnten, wenn sie wollten.

Dad montierte den Wickeltisch unterm Fenster, während ich Saras Bett neu bezog und frisch für sie herrichtete. Wir beschlossen, dass wir in ein paar Wochen oder so auch ein bisschen neue Farbe für sie anbringen würden.

Ich sortierte wirklich alles gnadenlos aus und es war irgendwie ein befreiendes Gefühl … aber dennoch seltsam. Sharon war noch keine zwölf Stunden weg und ich mistete schon ihr Zeug aus. Das war irgendwie ein wenig surreal. Aber es half mir, mit der Situation besser klar zu kommen.

 

Dad fuhr gegen halb sechs wieder nach Hause, nachdem ich mich tausend Mal bei ihm bedankt hatte.

Ich würde Sara jetzt noch Baden und dann fertig fürs Bett machen, ehe ich mich für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr hauen würde. Oder vielleicht auch die ganze Nacht. Ich hoffte, dass ich die ganze Nacht schlafen konnte.

Wobei so wie ich mich selbst kannte, würde ich wohl die meiste Zeit in Saras Zimmer sitzen und sie beim schlafen beobachten. Damit ihr ja nichts passieren konnte. In der Beziehung war ich wohl ein bisschen paranoid.

 

Gerade als ich sie aus ihrer Wiege hob, begann mein Handy zu läuten. Ich lehnte Sara gegen meine Schulter und hob dann ab.

 

„Ja? Hallo?“

 

„Steve? Hier ist Bruce. Ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du heute mit Sara in der Praxis warst. Was ist los? Geht es ihr gut? Geht es dir gut?“

 

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Bruce war einer meiner besten Freunde. Er war wohl der beste Freund den ich hatte. Und ein absolute sanftmütiger Mensch. Wir hatten uns auf einer Kunstausstellung kennen gelernt, als ich ein paar meiner früheren Werke ausgestellt hatte.

Wir hatten uns auf Anhieb ziemlich gut verstanden und daraus war eine großartige Freundschaft entstanden. Und ich war mir fast sicher, dass Bruce sich auch ein bisschen in mich verliebt hatte. Es schmeichelte mir, wenn ich ehrlich war und wir waren auch schon mehr als einmal zusammen im Bett gelandet. Und es wäre gelogen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich nicht auch etwas für ihm empfand.

Wir hatten Beide unsere Lasten zu tragen und es war schön, sie ab und an mal vergessen zu können, wenn man mit jemandem zusammen war, der sich um einen sorgte.

Und für mich war Bruce so jemand.

 

„Ja … Sara geht es gut. Sie hatte nur ziemlich hoch Fieber, das ist jetzt wieder weg und sie ist ziemlich fit. Ich wollte sie gerade baden und dann ins Bett bringen.“

 

„Und wie geht es dir? Natalia meinte, du hättest die Praxis ziemlich aufgebracht verlassen?“

 

„Ich … können wir das nicht am Telefon besprechen? Willst du vorbeikommen? Du könntest Abendessen mitbringen und dann machen wir es uns mit nem Film bei mir gemütlich. Du kannst auch hier bleiben und von hier aus morgen zur Arbeit fahren.“

 

„Denkst du nicht, dass Sharon das stören wird?“

 

„Ich denke, dass Sharon dabei kein Problem mehr spielen wird. Sie ist weg Bruce. Sie hat mich mit Sara sitzen lassen.“

 

Ich hörte, wie er kurz die Luft anhielt. „Okay … ich bin in einer dreiviertel Stunde da. Ist Thai okay?“

 

„Ja, das klingt gut,“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

„Bis gleich Stevie.“

 

Ich beendete das Telefonat und legte mein Handy zurück auf den Tisch, ehe ich Sara ein wenig lupfte und er mich aus großen braunen Augen ansah.

 

„Wir bekomme noch Besuch von Bruce, kleine Maus. Da wollen wir dich doch noch ein wenig hübsch machen, was?“

 

**=*=**

 

Nachdem ich Sara in ihr frisch bezogenes Bett gelegt hatte, gönnte ich mir selbst eine schnelle Dusche, um den ganzen Dreck des Tages von mir abzuwaschen. Frisch angezogen ging ich zu meinem Baby und sah ihr zu, wie er sich in seinem Bettchen hin und her bewegte. Gerade als sie ihre Äuglein geschlossen hatte, läutete es an der Tür.

Neugierig blickte das Mädchen auf und ich ging rückwärts aus dem Zimmer. Ich löschte noch das Licht, ließ die Tür aber einen Spalt offen, damit ich sie hören konnte, wenn etwas in der Nacht sein sollte.

Ich machte Bruce beide Türen auf und ging dann in die kleine Küche, um zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.

 

Als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, zog Bruce sich bereits Jacke und Schuhe aus. Das Essen stand auf dem Tisch und ich ließ mich jetzt einfach auf das Sofa fallen. Langsam kamen die ganzen Eindrücke der letzten Stunden über mich herein und ich schloss meine Augen.

Bis jetzt hatte ich mein Leben eigentlich als glücklich angesehen. Ich hatte eine platonische Beziehung zu einer netten Frau gehabt, mit der ich ein gesundes Baby hatte. Unser Leben war gut gewesen, ich liebte meinen Job in der Bar, verdiente genügend Geld um mein Kind und dessen Mutter versorgen zu können und ich war glücklich gewesen.

Und mit einem Satz war alles vorbei.

 

Als sich das Sofa zu meiner Rechten ein wenig absenkte, ließ ich mich automatisch in die Richtung fallen und prallte gegen Bruce. Er sagte nichts, legte einfach einen Arm um mich und drückte mich an seinen trainierten Oberkörper.

Viele hielten Bruce für einen seltsamen Typen, mit den braunen Wuschelhaaren und seiner verschlossenen Art. Er war wirklich nicht der Gesprächigste, aber wenn man einmal hinter seine schützende Mauer geklettert war, war er der tollste Mensch auf Erden, gütig und sanftmütig. Und seinen tollen Körper versteckte er meist hinter viel zu großen Klamotten.

Heute auch wieder, dunkle Jogginghose und ein graues Shirt, dass ihm mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß war.

 

"Lass uns essen," meinte der Ältere und ich setzte mich auf und entpackte den Inhalt der Papiertüte.

So viel zum Thema 'Thai' …

Bruce war bei meinem Lieblingsjapaner gewesen und hatte Sushi mitgebracht. Unmengen von Sushi, die bestimmt ein Vermögen gekostet hatten. Und das Restaurant lag nicht einmal auf seinem Weg. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

 

"Bruce..." Mir fehlten wirklich die Worte.

 

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. "Du brauchst das heute," stellte er schlichtweg fest.

 

Was konnte ich da noch erwidern? Ich verteilte die Stäbchen und goss die Sojasauce in einen der Deckel und gab ein bisschen Wasabi mit rein. Bruce hatte wirklich an alles gedacht, alles was ich liebte war vertreten. Maki, California Rolls, Nigiri ... alles. Und für den Nachtisch hatte er sogar an die gebackenen Bananen gedacht.

Wir aßen schweigend und ich genoss einfach die ruhige und angenehme Präsenz des Mannes, der zu einem steten Teil meines Lebens geworden war. Und auch wenn wir keine richtige Liebesbeziehung hatten und auch noch nie gehabt hatten, so war Bruce der erste Mensch gewesen, der mir gezeigt hatte, dass Sex auch anders sein konnte, als rau und schnell.

Bei unserem ersten Mal hatte er sich Zeit gelassen, hatte meine verzerrte Wahrnehmung einfach entzerrt, das Schnelle entschleunigt und mir auf diese Art und Weise seine Liebe und Zuneigung für mich gezeigt. Er war auch nicht abgehauen, hatte mich die ganze Nacht im Arm gehalten und mir am nächsten Morgen sogar Frühstück gemacht.

 

"Möchtest du darüber reden?" fragte er mich, nachdem wir die Reste im Kühlschrank verstaut hatten und wieder auf dem Sofa saßen.

 

"Es gibt nicht mehr viel zu sagen ... Sharon ist weg, ich bin allein mit Sara. Das war's. Kein Drama."

 

"Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht glaube. Aber was hat James gesagt, wegen Sara? Was ihr fehlt?"

 

Plötzlich kochte die Wut in meinem Inneren wieder hoch, als Bruce seinen Namen erwähnte.

 

"Dein 'werter' Kollege ist ein Arsch! Er war gestern Abend im Club und hat ein Date mit mir gewonnen! Und hey, eins führte zum Anderen und ich bin bei ihm zu Hause gelandet! Und als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, dass ich sitzen gelassen worden bin, nein! Der Typ meint auch noch, dass ich ein Stricher bin und wollte mir heute Geld für die letzte Nacht geben!"

 

"Steve …"

 

"Geld! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Nur weil ich mich für Geld ausziehe heißt das doch wirklich nicht, dass ich so leichte Beute bin und meinen Körper dann auch noch für Sex hergebe! So billig bin ich nicht! Ich hab auch meinen Stolz!"

 

"Stevie …"

 

„Nein weißt du, sowas nervt mich einfach! Das einfach anzunehmen. Er war nett zu mir. Wir haben den Champagner genossen, den wir von Maria bekommen haben und wir haben uns so gut unterhalten. Weißt du wie schwer es ist, jemanden in ein ordentliches Gespräch zu verwickeln? Und dann … dann ruiniert er das einfach! Also ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte … NEIN … halten wir den armen kleinen Steve Rogers doch mal für nen Stricher! Echt, als ob mich jemand von der Straße aufklauben würde. Ich würde doch keinen Tag überleben ...“

 

Bruces Hand legte sich in meinen Nacken und er brachte mich mit einem Kuss zum schweigen.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange, aber als sich Bruce wieder von mir löste, fiel mein Blick auf den Saum seines Shirts. Seine freie Hand nibbelte noch immer daran herum und ich nahm seine rechte Hand in meine und hielt sie fest. Bruce Linke lag noch immer in meinem Nacken und sein Daumen strich leicht über die Haut hinter meinem Ohr.

 

„Zu viel?“ Bruce nickte. „Das tut mir Leid …“

 

Bruces Griff um meinen Nacken wurde wieder ein wenig fester und ich lehnte mich ein wenig nach vorn, um unsere Lippen wieder aufeinander zu bringen. Mit ihm fühlte ich mich sicher.

Bei Bruce fühlte ich mich zu Hause.

Auch wenn es nie etwas ernstes zwischen uns werden würde. Dafür waren wir vielleicht dann doch zu verschieden.

 

Bruce löste seine Hand aus meiner und legte sie an meine Seite, zog mich in eine engere Umarmung und ich schmolz förmlich gegen seinen warmen Körper. Ließ mich einfach fallen.

Es war schön zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der sich immer um mich sorgte.

 

Wir küssten uns immer wieder und Bruce ließ mich keinen Augenblick los. Hielt mich die ganze Zeit fest in seinen Armen.

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, schloss meine Augen, während Bruce immer wieder kleine Küsse auf meine Stirn drückte.


	4. 03

**03**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, lag ich in meinem Bett. Verwirrt drehte ich mich um, hörte Bruces Stimme in einiger Entfernung. Das Bett neben mir war noch warm und ich kuschelte mich in die Kissen.

Es war erstaunlich, wie schüchtern er mit Erwachsenen umging, sich hinter einer dicken Mauer versteckte und nicht wusste, wie er mit ihnen umgehen soll. Und dann gab es den Bruce, der mit Kindern zu tun hatte, wo er wirklich aufblühte und sich nicht mehr versteckte. Bruce war vermutlich der beste Kinderarzt in ganz New York.

Ich lauschte der ruhigen Stimme des Älteren, während er mit Sara redete. Ich brauchte dringend ein Babyfon, damit ich sie auch hörte, wenn wir allein waren.

 

Anscheinend war ich wieder eingedöst und wurde wieder kurz wach, als Bruce zurück ins Bett kam. Er hob kurz die Decke und schlüpfte wieder zu mir darunter. Er schloss mich in seine Arme und lehnte mich an seine Brust. Ich legte meinen Arm um Bruces Brust und schmiegte mich fest an ihn.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis ich wieder eingeschlafen war.

 

**=*=**

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in einer Blase aus Wärme und Geborgenheit auf. Bruce hielt mich noch immer in seinen Armen und schnarchte leise neben mir.

Die Sonne war gerade dabei, aufzugehen und ich genoss das sanfte Licht, dass durch das Fenster in mein Schlafzimmer fiel. Bruce sah darin so jung aus. Sämtliche Spannung war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er wirkte entspannt. Ich liebte es, wenn er so aussah.

 

Ich ließ meine Hand sanft über sein Gesicht gleiten, strich ihm eine Strähne aus den Augen und küsste ihn leicht auf die Lippen.

Bruce rümpfte nur kurz die Nase, schlief aber weiter.

Ich schälte mich aus seinen Armen, denn ich wollte kurz nach Sara sehen. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich um diese Zeit noch nicht gemeldet hatte. Ich tapste in die Küche, um vorsorglich ein Fläschchen für ihn zu machen und dann schlich ich in ihr Kinderzimmer.

 

Sara lag mit wachen Augen in ihrem Bett und sah zu mir auf. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie mich erkannte und ich verdrehte die Augen.

Eigentlich sollte ich es besser wissen. Sie kam jedem Morgen um die gleiche Zeit.

Ich stellte das Fläschchen auf den kleinen Tisch und hob sie aus dem Bett. Sara machte glückliche Geräusche, während ich ihr Frühstück wieder nahm und mich mit ihr in den kleinen Sessel setzte.

Beinahe schon gierig trank sie ihre Milch und ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. Sie war ja jetzt schon beinahe verfressen, wie würde das erst werden, wenn sie mal im Teenager-Alter war? Da konnte ich sie wohl kaum mehr ernähren.

Als Sara fertig war, lehnte ich sie an meine Schulter und wartete darauf, dass sie ihr Bäuerchen machte. Danach kontrollierte ich noch ihre Windel und wechselte sie gleich einmal.

 

„Denkst du, du kannst mir den Gefallen tun und noch ein bisschen schlafen? So für ein oder zwei Stündchen?“ fragte ich mein Mädchen, als ich ihren Body zuknöpfte.

 

Sie gluckste fröhlich und ich grinste. Sie war erst sechs Monate alt, sie würde wohl kaum verstehen, was ich zu ihr sagte.

Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, war ich doch noch ziemlich müde und wollte noch ein bisschen meine Augen schließen und noch einmal in Bruces Armen aufwachen.

Ich legte Sara wieder in ihr Bett. Sie streckte sich genüsslich und schmatzte zufrieden, ehe sich ihre Augen langsam schlossen.

Hah! War das denn die Möglichkeit.

Ich lehnte mich über das Gitter des Bettchens und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, ehe ich wieder nach draußen und zurück in mein Schlafzimmer schlich.

 

Bruce hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt und mein Kissen in Beschlag genommen, während ich weg gewesen war.

Ich stupfte ihn leicht an und er grummelte leise, öffnete verschlafen ein Auge.

 

„Lass mich rein!“ forderte ich ihn auf.

 

Bruce hob die Decke ein Stück an und ich kroch wieder zu ihm rein.

 

„Wo's Sara?“ murmelte er in die Kissen.

 

„Gefüttert und gewickelt in ihrem Bett,“ flüsterte ich, als ich an ihn ran rutschte.

 

„Kay ...“

 

Bruce legte wieder einen Arm über mich und grub sein Gesicht an meinen Nacken. Ich seufzte wohlig und schloss meine Augen ein weiteres Mal.

Wenn es doch immer so einfach sein könnte …

 

**=*=**

 

Ein leises Summen kam über meine Lippen, als ich eine warme Hand auf meinem Bauch spürte und weiche Lippen an meinem Hals.

Ich rutschte ein wenig weiter nach hinten und ich spürte, wie Bruce lächelte.

 

„Guten Morgen Steve,“ flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

 

„Guten Morgen …“

 

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“

 

Ich nickte. Ich hatte wirklich gut geschlafen.

Und noch schöner war das aufwachen im Moment und ich drehte mich in Bruces Umarumung um. Seine Augen waren noch ganz verschlafen und ich konnte nicht widerstehen, ihm seine dunklen Locken aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Bruce schloss genießend die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Hals, was mich leise lachen ließ. Es gab wenige Stellen, an denen ich super empfindlich war, aber meine Halsbeuge war eine meiner absoluten Schwächen.

Meine Arme schlangen sich ein wenig um Bruces Nacken, meine Finger gruben sich in seine Haare und er kuschelte sein Gesicht noch ein wenig fester an mich.

 

„Steve?“ murmelte Bruce leise und ich sah zu ihm runter.

 

„Was? Was ist?“ fragte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln.

 

„Darf ich … darf ich dich küssen?“

 

„Ja,“ hauchte ich leise.

 

Bruces Lippen legten sich an meine Haut, leicht, kaum spürbar und ich schloss genießend meine Augen. Bruce war immer sanft mit mir und ich genoss es, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, zu wissen, dass er sich in diesen Momenten voll auf mich konzentrierte.

Auf uns.

 

Bruce küsste meinen Hals nach oben, über meinen Kiefer, bis sich unsere Lippen vorsichtig, fast zaghaft berührten. Meine Hände lagen noch immer in seinen Haaren und ich hielt ihn bei mir. Bruce rollte mich langsam auf den Rücken, ich legte meine Beine an seine Seite, schlang sie um seine Hüfte.

 

Es war unglaublich, sein Gewicht auf mir zu fühlen. Unsere Lippen fanden immer wieder zueinander, während sich Bruces Hände an mein Gesicht legten. Er löste sich von mir, lehnte seine Stirn an meine. Ich drückte meine Nase an Bruces Wange, ehe ich ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte.

 

„Steve … du und James …“

 

„Es war eine einmalige Sache,“ versicherte ich Bruce. „Es hat mir nichts bedeutet … du bedeutest mir alles!“ Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte mich fest an ihn.

„Du bist seit Jahren immer wieder für mich da.“ Ich küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Und ich brauche dich, ich würde vermutlich eingehen ohne dich. Ich hab dich lieb Bruce und ich hoffe das weißt du.“

 

Bruce strich mir sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange, hielt meinem forschenden Blick stand. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er nickte.

 

„Ja … ja, das weiß ich. Es ist nur … manchmal bin ich mir einfach nicht sicher. Was ich fühle und was ich für dich empfinde und wo diese Gefühle hingehören. Du bist mein bester Freund Steve, ich will dich nicht verlieren. Aber vielleicht passiert das irgendwann, wenn wir so weitermachen, wie bisher. Ich hab dich auch sehr gern Steve und manchmal denke ich, dass es über normale Freundschaft hinaus geht …“

 

Ich strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

 

„Das ist okay. Wir können über alles reden und wenn wir das Gefühl bekommen, dass es aus dem Ruder läuft, dann reden wir miteinander okay? Das musst du mir versprechen Bruce! Kannst du das?“

 

Bruce nickte wieder. „Ja, ich denke, dass kann ich machen. Kannst du auch was für mich tun?“

 

Meine Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück nach oben. „Du weißt, dass ich alles für dich tun würde.“

 

Bruce küsste mich mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Das ist gut. Würdest du mit mir über das Wochenende wegfahren? Nächste Woche?“

 

„Wie soll ich das anstellen? Ich hab Sara und meine Eltern sind auch nicht zu Hause. Ich würde wirklich voll gerne mit dir fahren.“

 

„Wir können Sara mitnehmen, es wird genügend Platz geben. Bitte Steve, ich will da nicht allein hin. Tu mir den Gefallen!“

 

Ich schloss meine Augen für einen Moment, ließ meinen Kopf in das Kissen fallen und überlegte. Denn wenn ich ehrlich war, sprach eigentlich nichts dagegen, mit Bruce wegzufahren. Und es wäre vielleicht eine wirklich willkommene Abwechslung. Und wenn wir Sara mitnehmen konnten, gab es wirklich nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder, als Bruce mich sanft küsste.

 

„Okay,“ antwortete ich ihm. „Wir kommen mit.“

 

Bruce schob einen Arm unter meinen Nacken und küsste mich nun leidenschaftlich. Ich ließ meine Hände nun über seine Seiten wandern, zupfte leicht am Saum seines Shirts, sodass er sich aufrichtete und ich es ihm ausziehen konnte. Bruce war nicht ganz so trainiert wie Bucky oder die anderen Idioten, mit denen ich bis jetzt was gehabt hatte. Er hatte ein bisschen Speck an den Seiten, aber das störte mich nicht. Ich mochte Bruce, so wir er war.

Ich ließ meine Hände nun über seine Brust gleiten, bis sie an seinem Kinn angekommen waren und ich ihn wieder zu mir runterzog. Bruce ließ mir aber nicht lange freie Hand, sondern widmete sich nun meinem Körper. Er half mir aus meinem Shirt und den Shorts, ehe er meinen Körper mit seinen Lippen erkundete. Er wurde dessen nie müde und er wusste genau, welchen Stellen er mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmen musste und welchen nicht.

Als Bruce meine Lippen wieder in Anspruch nahm, wimmerte ich leise. Eine seiner Hände lag an meiner Hüfte, mit der Anderen stütze er sich neben mir ab.

 

"Steve ..." flüsterte er immer wieder gegen meine Lippen und ich konnte eine Gänsehaut nicht verhindern. Seine Stimme war immer so sanft, so liebevoll und doch verlangend.

 

Ich verlor den Sinn für Zeit, wenn ich mit Bruce zusammen war. Ich war vollkommen auf meine Sinne, mein Gespür reduziert. Unter jeder seiner Berührungen bäumte ich mich auf, sehnte mich nach seinen Lippen, seinen Händen, seinen Armen, in denen ich mich so geborgen und geschützt fühlte.

Als Bruce in mich eindrang, wusste ich nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war. Seine Arme schoben sich unter meine Schultern und er setzte sich langsam mit mir auf. Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und ich verlor mich in den braunen Augen des Älteren. Sie waren in solchen Momenten klarer und offener und sie wirkten nicht mehr so traurig oder erschöpft.

Bruce drückte mich fest an seinen Körper, bei jedem Atemzug lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn die Luft über meine feuchte empfindliche Haut glitt. Und das schönste war, dass ich mich fallen lassen konnte, weil Bruce mich auffing.

 

Mein Höhepunkt kam immer näher und als er mich überrollte, presste ich meine Lippen hart auf Bruces und wimmerte leise.

Bruce hielt mich fest, selbst als er seinen Orgasmus erreicht hatte.

Ich klammerte mich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn, versuchte Halt zu finden. Tränen kullerten über meine Wangen und ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Meine Gefühle brachen in diesem Moment erneut über mich herein. Heftiger, als gestern.

Sharon hatte mich wirklich verlassen, nach eineinhalb Jahren war sie einfach gegangen, ohne auch nur ein wenig an mich zu denken und wie das Leben nun für mich und vor allem Sara aussehen würde. Und dann dieser Idiot von Arzt, der mich auf Grund meines Jobs zu etwas Minderwertigem machte. Etwas, dass ich absolut nicht war.

 

"Du darfst mich nicht allein lassen ... nie!" schluchzte ich gegen Bruces Hals, der seinen Griff um mich nur verstärkte.

 

"Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen Steve. Nicht heute und auch nicht in Zukunft," versicherte mir der junge Arzt.

 

Bruce legte uns wieder unter die Decke, ließ mich keine Sekunde los und versuchte so viel Hautkontakt zu halten wie möglich.

Eigentlich brauchte ich ihn vermutlich sogar mehr, als er mich. Bruce war mein Fels in der Brandung und es würde mich umbringen, wenn er auf einmal nicht mehr da wäre. Ihn zu verlieren, wäre das Schlimmste überhaupt.

Bruce flüsterte leise Worte in meine Haare, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte. Dann sah er zu mir und schenkte mir dieses kleine schiefe Lächeln, dass ich so an ihm liebte. Ich schmiegte mich noch ein wenig besser an ihn und lauschte Bruces stetem Herzschlag, bis ich wieder eindöste.

 

**=*=**

 

Bruces Lachen ließ mich wieder aufwachen. Ich lag dick eingemummelt in meinem Bett und er saß in Boxers neben mir, in seinem Schoß saß Sara und machte faxen. Ich beobachtete die Beiden eine Weile, ehe ich meine Hand aus dem Kokon befreite und nach Saras Beinchen schnappte.

Sie quietschte überrascht auf, ehe sie sofort wieder lachte. Ich kitzelte Sara ein wenig, ehe ich zu Bruce hoch sah. Er strich mir ein paar Haare von der Stirn.

 

"Geht es dir besser?"

 

"Ein wenig ... es tut mir Leid, wegen vorhin. Das wollte ich nicht."

 

"Hey ... du hast viel durchgemacht in den letzten beiden Tagen. Da ist das völlig normal."

 

Dennoch war es mir ein wenig zuwider. "Kommst du dann mit zu Mum und Dad? Sie haben mich zum Mittagessen eingeladen. Außer du hast schon was anderes vor?"

 

Bruce schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. "Muss morgen erst wieder zur Arbeit und von hier aus bin ich genauso schnell, wie von meiner Wohnung aus. Ich gehöre also ganz euch Beiden. Denkst du, dass deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mitkomme?"

 

"Nein, dass denke ich nicht. Mama wird es beruhigen, wenn sie weiß, dass ich nicht allein bin und Dad freut sich doch immer über deine Besuche."

 

Meine Eltern mochten Bruce, denn er war nett, höflich, intelligent und gebildet. Und über seine Schüchternheit konnten sie gut hinweg sehen. Ich setzte mich nun auf und nahm Sara von Bruce, begrüßte sie mit einem dicken Kuss, was sie erneut lachen ließ.

 

"Was hältst du davon, wenn du noch ein bisschen bei Onkel Bruce bleibst und ich mich jetzt anziehe und schnell zum Bäcker für ein Frühstück laufe? Und dann frühstücken wir gemeinsam auf dem Balkon und genießen die Sonne?"

 

Es war Mitte Juni und somit perfekt für dieses Vorhaben.

Ich küsste mein Baby nochmal, ehe ich ihn wieder zu Bruce gab. Dieser hatte schon den Mund offen, um etwas zu sagen, doch ich brauchte nur einen Blick und Bruce schloss ihn wieder. Ich würde ihm bestimmt keine Cornflakes zum Frühstück machen. Es war Sonntag und da konnte man das auch ruhig genießen.

Ich kletterte aus meinem Bett und zog mir ein paar frische Klamotten an. Shorts und T-Shirt, suchte meine Brille und meinen Geldbeutel, ehe ich mich auf den Weg zum Bäcker ums Eck machte. Dort gab es noch immer die besten Brötchen von ganz Brooklyn. Auch Mama hatte sie schon geholt, als ich noch klein gewesen war. Ich kaufte ein paar Vollkornbrötchen und ein Brot für die kommende Woche.

Schließlich musste ich auch etwas essen.

 

Zurück in meiner Wohnung fand ich einen gedeckten Tisch auf dem Balkon und eine Kanne mit heißem Kaffee. Bruce war mit Sara beim anziehen, also arrangierte ich die Brötchen in einem Korb und machte für Sara ein weiteres Fläschchen. Vielleicht konnten wir ja langsam mal Brei probieren, was ja dann möglicherweise einen positiven Effekt auf ihr Gewicht haben könnte.

Aber eigentlich brauchte ich mir so lange keine Sorgen machen, bis Bruce etwas sagte. Es waren immer andere Ärzte die an Saras Gewicht nörgelten.

Wir saßen ein paar Minuten später zusammen in der warmen Juni-Sonne. Ich hatte meine Tochter auf dem Schoß, der gierig ihr Fläschchen wegputzte, während ich mir mit einer Hand mein Brötchen schmierte. Bruce hatte mir Kaffee eingeschenkt und er schien im Moment auch sehr zufrieden zu sein. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Beine ein wenig hochgelegt und ließ sich so von der Sonne bescheinen.

Anscheinend hatte er sogar frische Klamotten mitgebracht, was mir gestern völlig entgangen war.

 

"Wo geht es denn nächstes Wochenende hin?" fragte ich nach einer Weile.

 

"Die Hamptons. Mr. Stark hat das Klinikpersonal eingeladen. Du weißt ja, dass er uns finanziell unterstützt. Alle kommen in Begleitung und ich dachte mir: warum nicht ich. Du musst nicht Steve, wenn du gar nicht willst. Es war nur so ein Gedanke von mir."

 

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit. "Als ich gestern bei Mama war, da hat Stark mich und Sara auch eingeladen. Und ich denke, du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollte ich mir wirklich ein wenig Abstand und Erholung gönnen. Und Sara könnte es ja auch Spaß machen. Und meine Eltern sind auch dort. Scheint ja ziemlich groß zu sein, diese Veranstaltung."

 

"Ja, scheint so. Ich bin grad am überlegen, ob ich wieder absage. Das sind zu viele Menschen auf einem Haufen …"

 

"Nein, du wirst das nicht absagen. Bruce, so viele Menschen sind da nicht. Und uns kennst du ja schon. Lass uns die Zeit zusammen einfach genießen. Vielleicht ist es genau das, was wir brauchen, um uns zu finden," meinte ich aufmunternd.

 

Bruce wandte seinen Blick von mir ab und starrte auf das Gebäude gegenüber. "Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."

 

Wir hingen schweigend unseren Gedanken nach und zum ersten Mal kreuzte wirklich dieses Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit meinen Weg. Dieser Gefühlsausbruch heute morgen war neu für mich gewesen. Vermutlich wirklich ein Tribut, dass ich an die letzten beiden Tage hatte zahlen müssen, dennoch war es ziemlich echt.

Es gab nichts schlimmeres für mich, als wenn ich Bruce verlieren würde.

Und vielleicht war da auch mehr, selbst wenn wir es noch nicht bemerkt hatten, bis jetzt.

 

**=*=**

 

Meine Eltern freuten sich wahnsinnig, dass ich Bruce zum Essen mitbrachte.

Mama hatte sich mit ihrem Braten selbst übertroffen, denn es roch schon herrlich, als wir die Wohnung betraten. Dad nahm natürlich gleich seine Enkeltochter in Beschlag und verschwand mit ihr im Garten.

Bruce folgte ihnen schweigend, während ich bei Mama blieb und half ihr bei den Beilagen. Ich saß an der Bar und schälte die Kartoffeln, während sie in einem der Töpfe rührte und immer wieder einen Blick in den Garten warf.

 

„Weißt du Steve, ich denke, dass Bruce ein wenig verliebt in dich ist,“ sagte sie plötzlich.

 

Ich sah blinzelnd zu meiner Mutter. „Wie … wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“

 

„Er ist immer da, wenn du ihn brauchst. Und ich würde mein Erspartes darauf wetten, dass er heute Nacht bei dir und Sara gewesen ist. Außerdem warst du schon immer schlecht im Lügen.“

 

„Ich hab nicht gelogen,“ bemerkte ich trocken. „Ich leugne nicht einmal, dass ich etwas für Bruce empfinde. Er ist nett und ich kenne ihn jetzt seit vier oder fünf Jahren. Und du hast Recht, er ist immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauche und er war heute Nacht bei mir und Sara. Und es hat gut getan. Und ich werde nächstes Wochenende mit ihm zu dieser Stark-Veranstaltung fahren. Er hat mich gefragt und ich hab 'ja' gesagt.“

 

Als meine Mutter darauf nichts sagte, hob ich den Blick und sah in ihr lächelndes Gesicht.

 

„Was?“ hakte ich nach und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

 

„Du siehst es vielleicht nicht, aber du bist immer mit Bruce am Glücklichsten. Immer wenn er in deiner Nähe ist, dann strahlst du so unglaublich. Das erste Mal, als ich dich so strahlen sah, wenn Bruce nicht in der Nähe war, war als du Sara zum ersten Mal im Arm hieltst. Darf ich dir einen gut gemeinten Rat geben?“ Ich nickte. „Halt ihn fest Steven. Bruce hat selbst schon zu viel mitgemacht in seinem Leben. Er ist ein guter Mensch und hat jemanden verdient, der ihn von ganzem Herzen liebt.“

 

„Weißt du, was damals zwischen Betty und ihm passiert ist?“ fragte ich meine Mutter.

 

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß es. Ich habe vor Jahren das Vorstellungsgespräch mit ihm geführt, als es um die Leitung der Kinderklinik ging. Aber ich denke, dass sollte er dir von sich aus erzählen. Es steht mir nicht zu, dass zu erzählen.“

 

„Hmm,“ summte ich bestätigend, ehe ich mich wieder meiner Aufgabe zuwandte und weiter die Kartoffeln schälte, aus denen wir dann später einen Brei machten.

 

Ich hörte Saras vergnügtes Giggeln aus dem Garten und warf einen Blick aus dem Küchenfenster. Dad hatte meine alte Schaukel aufgebaut und sie saß in einem dieser Sitze, der auch schon für kleinere Kinder gedacht war und Papa schubste sie immer wieder an.

Bruce saß davor im Gras und schnitt ihr Grimassen, immer wenn sie in seine Nähe schaukelte und das brachte sie so unglaublich zum lachen.

 

Vielleicht hatte Mama recht, wenn sie sagte, dass ich ihn festhalten sollte. Aber es war im Moment einfach nicht so leicht. Ich hatte ein Baby und ich war von der Mutter des Babys verlassen worden. Ich arbeitete in einem Stripschuppen und hatte wohl ernsthaft ein paar Probleme, über die ich erst einmal hinweg kommen sollte.

Ich sollte mir wohl erst einmal einen anderen Job suchen, einen bei dem ich nicht auch gleich noch für etwas minderwertigeres gehalten werden konnte. Etwas ehrbares.

 

**=*=**

 

„Du magst deinen Job doch,“ meinte mein Vater, als wir dann beim Essen zusammen saßen und ich Sara gerade ein wenig von dem Brei fütterte.

 

„Ja, schon … aber was soll Sara später einmal sagen, wenn sie in die Schule geht. Und auf die Art und Weise lerne ich doch nie jemanden kennen, der mich so akzeptiert.“

 

„Mich würde es nicht stören,“ meinte Bruce leise. „Solange du mit dem glücklich bist, was du machst, wäre ich auch glücklich.“

 

Verdammt … dieser Mann war doch echt zu gut für diese Welt. Er konnte doch einfach nicht real sein, dass ging doch gar nicht!

Ich warf einen fragenden Blick zu meiner Mutter, die mir aufmunternd zunickte.

 

„Bruce … würdest … könntest … nein, möchtest du mit mir ausgehen? Nach dem nächsten Wochenende? Ich … das würde mich sehr freuen.“

 

Es war so still in der Wohnung meiner Eltern, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Sogar Sara hielt die Luft an, während der Löffel mit Brei zwischen dem Teller und ihrem Mund hing.

Und es kam mir vor, als ob die Zeit stehen geblieben wäre, weil Bruce mir einfach nicht antwortete. Und das war peinlich … und es verletzte mich zutiefst.

Er starrte mich einfach nur an, als wäre ich nicht echt. Seine Augen bewegten sich nicht und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch atmete oder ob er einfach hier und jetzt an einem stillen Herzinfarkt verstorben war.

 

„Nein … weißt du was … es ist eine dumme Idee,“ sagte ich schließlich geknickt, was Bruce aus seiner Starre zu holen schien.

 

„Was, nein … entschuldige Steve. Ich möchte gern mit dir ausgehen. Sehr gern sogar.“ Er schenkte mir dieses schüchterne Lächeln. „Es hat mich nur ein wenig überrascht, dass ist alles.“

 

Meine Mutter ließ geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen, was meinen Vater zum Lachen brachte. Bruce sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihr und auch ich lachte leise.

 

„Kinder,“ meinte sie. „Das ihr es immer so kompliziert machen müsst?“


	5. 04

**04**

 

Die darauf folgende Woche war ein wenig hektisch.

Als ich am Montag in die Arbeit kam, wartete bereits Maria hinter der Bar auf mich und sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

 

„Möchtest du mir was sagen, Rogers?“ fragte sie mich ohne Umschweife.

 

Sie war die beste Chefin, um die ich je hätte bitten können. Als ich Maria meine neueste Situation erklärte, reagierte sie erst mit Wut. Wut auf Sharon, wie sie mir das hatte antun können und das sie mich einfach mit Sara allein ließ.

Doch sie hatte auch ziemlich viel Verständnis für mich und mein Mädchen.

Sie bat mir einen Job als Barkeeper an, wenn ich den hier im Club bleiben wollte. Und natürlich wollte ich das. Sie waren meine Familie! Und Barkeeper würde sich auch später einmal besser auf Saras Lebenslauf machen. Ich dankte Maria mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, was sie nur mit einem Schwenk ihrer Hand abtat.

 

„Wir sind Familie, Rogers. Da ist das doch selbstverständlich, dass wir alle zusammen halten. Und du weißt, wie sehr DumDum ausflippen würde, wenn ich ihm sein liebstes Mädchen nehmen würde.“

 

Wir lachten beide. Timothy hatte wirklich einen Narren an meiner Tochter gefressen. So angsteinflößend der große blonde Mann auf andere wirken mochte, bei Sara kam seine sanfte Seite augenblicklich zum Vorschein.

Und Sara war so klein und DumDum war noch ein bisschen größer und breiter als mein Vater und es sah so verkehrt aus, wenn sie in seinem Arm lag, eigentlich eher seiner Hand. Aber auf der anderen Seite gab es nichts niedlicheres, als diesen Koloss mit meinem Baby zu sehen, wie er ihr leise Geschichten ins Ohr flüsterte oder ihr Bäuchlein streichelte.

 

„Und jetzt zu deiner neuen Liebe? Bruce Banner? Du kennst ihn jetzt wie lange und hast es erst jetzt bemerkt? Aaawww Steve!“

 

Ich verdrehte die Augen, aber ein großes Grinsen lag auf meinem Gesicht.

 

„Er ist ein großartiger Mann, von dem was ich bis jetzt von ihm gesehen und gehört habe. Halt ihn fest Steve. So jemand kommt nicht jeden Tag über deine Türschwelle spaziert.“ Ich nickte.

„Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du hinter die Bar kommst, wir machen in weniger als zwanzig Minuten auf!“

 

Ich lachte, als ich vom Barhocker rutschte und hinter die Bar ging. Mit Maria war es immer so eine Sache. Auf der einen Seite war sie der süßeste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, aber sie konnte auch total bad ass sein.

 

**=*=**

 

Das Wochenende kam viel schneller, als ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Und ich stand am Freitag Abend nervös vor meiner Haustür, neben mir eine gepackte Reisetasche mit Saras und meinen Sachen und ich wartete auf Bruce, der uns holen wollte, um gemeinsam zu Tonys Haus zu fahren.

 

Meine Eltern waren schon vor ein paar Stunden gefahren und hatten Saras Kinderwagen mitgenommen, damit wir genügend Platz in Bruces Wagen hatten. Er hatte etwas länger in der Praxis arbeiten müssen und wir würden wohl die Letzten sein, die heute in den Hamptons ankamen. Aber das machte nichts.

So hatten wir noch ein paar ruhige Stunden Fahrt vor uns, mussten uns somit den anderen Gästen erst am Morgen stellen. Und dafür war ich froh. Sara war ziemlich quengelig gewesen diese Woche und ich vermutete das es an den Zähnchen lag, die sie bekam. Ich hoffte, dass sie während der Fahrt einschlief und wir eine einigermaßen ruhige Nacht hatten.

 

"Damit Daddy das mit Onkel Bruce klären kann," flüsterte ich in ihr Ohr.

 

Denn auch wenn ich gesagt hatte, dass ich das mit Bruce nicht übereilen wollte, so bot sich dieses Wochenende vielleicht wirklich die Möglichkeit, unsere Beziehungstauglichkeit zu testen. Ob wir wirklich zusammen passten, oder ob es wieder nur einer dieser Wunschgedanken von mir war.

Als Bruce in unsere Straße einbog, lupfte ich Sara noch einmal ein wenig und wartete bis Bruce vor uns zum stehen kam. Er stieg aus dem Wagen aus und begrüßte Sara mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er mich sanft auf die Wange küsste.

Meine Wangen färbten sich ein bisschen rot, als Bruce sich auch schon wieder wegdrehte, um den Kindersitz einzubauen.

Ich schob die Reisetasche vor mir her, bis zum Kofferraum, damit ich nicht nur untätig dabei stand. Danach stellte ich Saras Windeltasche in den Fußraum der Beifahrerseite. Bruce war bereits fertig mit dem Einbau und nahm mir Sara ab, um sie sicher im Sitz zu verstauen. Jetzt wo ich wieder beide Hände frei hatte, räumte ich die Reisetasche in den Kofferraum, kontrollierte noch einmal ob alles wichtige drin war und schloss dann den Deckel.

Bruce schloss gerade die Autotür und unsere Blicke trafen sich.

 

"Soll ich fahren?" fragte ich Bruce.

 

Denn ich besaß einen Führerschein, auch wenn ich ihn nie brauchte. Aber Dad hatte es damals als wichtig empfunden, dass ich ihn machte. Um auch mal schnell von einem Ort zum Anderen zu kommen. Doch seit meiner Prüfung war ich eigentlich nie mehr gefahren. In NY brauchte ich ihn einfach nicht.

 

Bruce schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es geht schon. Du kannst dich dann ein wenig ausruhen."

 

"Sagt derjenige, der den ganzen Tag gearbeitet hat," stellte ich nüchtern fest.

 

"Und DAS kommt von demjenigen, der aussieht, als hätte er die letzten beiden Tage nicht geschlafen. Es ist okay Steve, ich bin nicht sonderlich müde."

 

Es stimmte, ich hatte die letzten beiden Tage ziemlich wenig geschlafen. Sara war unruhig gewesen, die Schichten im Club anstrengend und dann kam noch die Aufregung um dieses Wochenende dazu. Es war alles nicht so leicht, aber für die erste Woche hatte ich mich nicht sonderlich schlecht geschlagen.

Ich stieg also auf der Beifahrerseite ein und schnallte mich an, während Bruce sich hinter das Steuer klemmte. Er schenkte mir ein sanftes Lächeln, welches ich erwiderte. Es war doch schon mal gar nicht so schlecht für den Anfang und ich war mir sicher, dass wir das mit der Beziehung auch hin bekamen.

 

**=*=**

 

Die Fahrt dauerte etwas mehr als zwei Stunden.

Sara war wirklich kurz nach der Stadtgrenze eingeschlafen. Es schien, als ob das Autofahren sie beruhigte. Bruce hatte leise Musik laufen und ich genoss die Gegenwart des Älteren, während ich die vorbeifliegende Landschaft beobachtete.

Und als wir endlich auf den kleinen Weg fuhren, der zu Starks Haus führte, war ich auch kurz vorm einschlafen. Das Gebäude war hell erleuchtet, als es schließlich in unser Blickfeld kam. Es lag ein wenig versteckt, zwischen den Bäumen. Von außen her wirkte es ein wenig rustikal, mit viel Holz. Aber es hatte große Glasfronten und eine Treppe, die auf eine große Veranda führte.

Wenn es schon von außen so beeindruckend war, wie toll musste es erst Innen sein?

 

In der Auffahrt erkannte ich mehrere Wagen, darunter auch den von meinen Eltern. Aber es standen einige Luxusschlitten dabei, die ich mir selbst nach meinem ganzen Arbeitsleben nicht hätte leisten können. Ein leiser anerkennender Pfiff kam über meine Lippen, was Bruce leise lachen ließ.

 

"Willkommen in der Highsociety," scherzte er, ehe er ausstieg.

 

Ich brauchte noch einen Moment, um meinen Blick von den Wagen zu lösen und ebenfalls auszusteigen. Bruce hatte die hintere Wagentür bereits geöffnet und holte Sara vorsichtig heraus, um sie nicht zu wecken. Ich nahm die Windeltasche mit und holte die beiden Reisetaschen raus.

 

"Lass uns nach drinnen gehen," schlug Bruce vor. "Ich kann unsere Taschen auch später holen."

 

Ich wollte gerade protestieren, als sich die Fronttür öffnete und eine bezaubernd aussehende Pepper die Treppen nach unten kam. Wo sie in Jeans und Hemd hinreißend aussah, kam ich mir darin plötzlich ein wenig schäbig vor. Ich passte doch gar nicht an diesen Ort.

 

"Bruce, Steve! Schön das ihr endlich da seid!" begrüßte sie uns. Sie nahm Bruce mein schlafendes Mädchen ab und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. "Wir haben mit dem Essen auf euch gewartet. Kommt mit rein, dann könnt ihr euch kurz frisch machen und Sara ins Bett bringen. Und dann können wir anfangen."

 

Wir folgten Pepper nach drinnen, wo sich hinter der Haustür ein riesiges Wohn- und Esszimmer auftat und mein Kinn küsste sprichwörtlich den Boden. Im Wohnzimmer waren schon einige Leute versammelt, aber Pepper führte uns nach links, eine Treppe nach unten, wo sich anscheinend die Schlafzimmer befanden.

 

"Als ich erfahren habe, dass du mitkommst Steve, waren die großen Schlafzimmer bereits vergeben. Die Wiege für Sara hat noch Platz gefunden, aber es ist alles nicht so groß, wie wenn ich es etwas früher hätte planen können."

 

Ich war hochrot im Gesicht, das konnte ich spüren. "Danke Miss Potts, aber ich denke, dass es trotzdem perfekt ist."

 

Wir gingen einen langen Gang entlang, ehe sie vor der letzten Tür stehen blieb. "Wie immer ein Zimmer mit Blick auf den Garten und den Wald Bruce."

 

Pepper öffnete die Tür und schaltete das Licht an, was mir den Atem stocken ließ. Wenn das Zimmer 'klein' war, wie groß waren die anderen Schlafzimmer dann erst? Saras Wiege hatte leicht neben dem großen Kingsize Platz gefunden und wir hatten vom Bett aus direkten Blick auf den Garten. Es war schon finster und man konnte nicht allzu viel erkennen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es wunderschön war.

Pepper ging ins Innere des Zimmers, schlug die dünne Decke der Krippe zurück und legte Sara vorsichtig hinein. Der Daumen meiner Tochter wanderte sofort in ihren Mund und sie schlief unbekümmert weiter. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Pepper nun zu uns.

 

"Macht es euch bequem und dann kommt zum Essen, ehe Tony wieder zum Kleinkind wird."

 

Sie ließ uns allein, schloss respektvoll die Tür hinter sich, sodass ich mit Bruce allein war. Er stellte unsere Taschen auf der kleinen Truhe am Fußende des Bettes ab und sah dann zu mir. Ich versuchte noch immer das ganze irgendwie zu verarbeiten. In diesem Zimmer war alles aus feinstem Holz gearbeitet und wir hatten sogar einen kleinen Kamin mit Tür, darüber einen großen TV und vor dem Kamin standen zwei lederne Sessel, die aussahen als ob ich darin versinken konnte.

Ich machte zwei Schritte auf Bruce zu, der ein wenig lächelte.

 

„Das … wow!“

 

„Ja, das ist es in der Tat,“ bestätigte Bruce. „Geh dich doch ein wenig frisch machen, während ich das Babyfon aufstelle und dann können wir essen gehen.“

 

Ich nickte und Bruce zeigte mir das Badezimmer. Und erneut fehlten mir die Worte, denn hier war alles aus Naturstein. Der Boden, die Wände, sogar die Dusche hatte einen Boden und Wände aus Stein.

Gott, Tony wusste wirklich, wie er sein Geld investieren konnte.

 

Ich wusch mir das Gesicht und die Hände und brachte meine Haare wieder in eine bisschen bessere Form, ehe ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer zu Bruce trat. Dieser hatte das Babyfon in der Wickeltasche gefunden und es aufgestellt.

Sara schlief noch immer tief und fest, ich lehnte mich an das Gitter, die Arme verschränkt und blickte auf mein schlafendes Baby.

Bruce stand neben mir und ich spürte seine warme Hand auf meinem Rücken.

 

„Lass uns essen gehen. Wenn sie wach werden sollte, können wir ja gleich nach ihr sehen,“ schlug er vor und ich nickte.

 

Ich beugte mich noch ein Stückchen zu Sara runter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Danach folgte ich Bruce, der seinen Arm um mich schlang, als wir den Gang entlang gingen.

 

„Ist das okay für dich?“ fragte er.

 

Ja, das war schon ziemlich okay für mich und ich lehnte mich ein wenig näher an ihn.

In einer angenehmen Stille gingen wir wieder zurück, stiegen die Treppen nach oben ins Wohnzimmer und je näher wir diesem Raum kamen, umso lauter wurde der Lärmpegel.

Bei unserer Ankunft hatte ich nicht erkennen können, wie viele Leute hier waren, aber es schienen eine Menge zu sein.

Wir betraten den Raum, ohne das man sofort Notiz von uns nahm. Was mir auch die Möglichkeit gab, den Raum vor mir aufzunehmen. Wie auch in unserem Schlafzimmer waren die Wände aus Holz gearbeitet, der Boden war aus massivem Stein. Die Decke war ziemlich hoch und von ein paar der Balken hingen hölzerne Kronleuchter. Die Sofas die rechts und links im Raum standen, waren aus feinstem braunen Leder und zeugten von wirklich viel Geschmack.

Zwischen den beiden Entspannungsmöglichkeiten stand ein langer Tisch, ebenfalls aus Holz, mit 12 passenden Stühlen. Und links vom Durchgang befand sich gleich die Küche, mit einer kleinen Theke und vier Barstühlen.

Es war einfach perfekt und atemberaubend. Und ich konnte noch immer gar nicht so richtig fassen, dass Bruce mich hierhin mitgenommen hatte.

 

Erst als sich meine Mutter von ihrem Gesprächspartner, einem dunkelhaarigen schlanken Mann, abwandte und uns sah, wurde auch der Rest auf uns Aufmerksam. Sie entschuldigte sich kurz und kam dann zu uns

 

„Dann können wir ja endlich essen!“ rief Tony und es gab großes Gelächter.

 

Meine Mutter kam zu uns und küsste mich auf die Wange, ehe sie Bruce auch mit einem bedachte. Es freute mich, dass meine Eltern ihn so akzeptierten. Mein Vater tauchte mit einem Mal hinter mir auf und schlang einen Arm um meine Schulter.

 

„Wo hast du mein kleines Mädchen?“

 

„Sie schläft Dad. Und ich bin froh, dass sie es tut, sie bekommt Zähne und wir haben zwei harte Tage hinter uns.“

 

Mein Vater nickte verstehend. „Ich möchte euch noch jemanden vorstellen, ehe wir essen!“

 

Er nahm mich mit und ich verschränkte noch schnell meine Finger mit Bruce, der nun unweigerlich mitgezogen wurde.

Er führte uns zur hinteren Wohnlandschaft, die direkt neben einem großen offenen Steinkamin stand. Dort saßen drei Männer und ein kleiner Junge spielte auf dem Boden.

 

„Phil, Clint, Thor, dass ist mein Sohn Steve. Steve, dass sind Clint und Phil. Phil arbeitet mit mir in der Entwicklungsabteilung, er koordiniert die ganzen Versuche und Clint testet ein paar Mal im Monat mit mir. Und das ist Thor, er arbeitet in unserer europäischen Zweigstelle in Oslo. Und das auf dem Boden ist Phils und Clints Pflegesohn Peter. Doktor Banner muss ich glaub ich nicht mehr vorstellen, oder?“

 

Ich reichte den Männern die Hand.

 

„Es ist uns eine Freude, dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Joseph hat uns schon viel von dir erzählt,“ meinte Phil.

 

Er war vielleicht Mitte vierzig. Ich konnte so etwas schlecht abschätzen. Sein Haar war schon ein wenig lichter und er trug eine gute Jeans und ein Hemd dazu. Auf seiner Nase saß eine dunkel gerahmte Brille und hinter den Gläsern versteckten sich sanfte klare blaue Augen.

 

Auch Clint schüttelte mir die Hand, doch er sagte nichts. Mir fielen die Hörgeräte auf, die er trug. Ein Leidensgenosse also.

Bruce hatte sich von mir gelöst und war zu ihrem Sohn gegangen, saß nun mit ihm auf dem Boden und sah ihm beim malen zu.

 

Ich begrüßte noch Thor. Einen Hünen! Und ich hatte immer gedacht, mein Vater wäre groß und gut gebaut. Aber gegen Thor wirkte er noch schmal. Der Händedruck des Blonden war schon fast knochenbrechend.

 

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, dich endlich kennen zu lernen Steve! Dein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass du dich ein wenig in Kunst auskennst. Ich würde dich später gern zu deiner persönlichen Meinung zu einem Bild bitten!“

 

„Na … natürlich,“ antwortete ich.

 

Das ich mich mit Kunst auskannte, war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben. Ich zeichnete gern und ich war auch einigermaßen gut. Aber deswegen kannte ich mich noch lange nicht aus.

Thor entschuldigte sich von uns und ließ mich mit meinem Vater und Phil stehen, da Clint ebenfalls zu Bruce und Peter gegangen war und nun mit dem Jungen am Boden zeichnete.

 

„Ich bin froh, dass Bruce doch gekommen ist. Wir wollten mit ihm wegen Peter reden,“ sagte Phil leise zu uns. „Ich mache mir ein wenig Sorgen, weil er noch immer nicht redet. Ab und an mal ein paar vereinzelte Worte.“ Er wandte sich kurz an mich.

„Peter ist vor ein paar Monaten zu uns gekommen, nachdem seine Eltern bei einem Flugzeugunglück ums Leben kamen. Sie waren Freunde von mir und hatten mich als seinen Vormund eingetragen. Und seit diesem Tag redet er einfach nicht mehr und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es das Trauma allein ist, dass er durchstehen muss. Oder ob noch mehr dahinter steckt.“

 

Ich nickte verstehend.

Es musste schlimm sein für ein Kind, beide Eltern auf einmal zu verlieren. Ich konnte mir ja kaum vorstellen, meinen Vater oder meine Mutter zu verlieren. Und ich hoffte, dass dieser Tag noch in weiter weiter weiter Ferne lag.

 

„Er scheint gut mit Clint klar zu kommen,“ meinte mein Vater und Phil nickte.

 

„Clint fällt es leicht, Peters Stress zu spüren, auch wenn er ihn nicht verbal zum Ausdruck bringt. Er hat einfach ein Gespür dafür.“

 

Wir wurden von Pepper unterbrochen, die uns nun alle an den Tisch bat. Ich wartete auf Bruce und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zum Tisch. Clint folgte mit Peter, der ziemlich nah bei seinem Pflegevater blieb.

Bruce legte das Babyfon neben sich auf den Stuhl, aber außer dem leisen stetigen Rauschen konnte man nichts weiter hören, was ich als gutes Zeichen deutete.

 

**=*=**

 

Der Abend verlief ruhig. Thor stellte mir seinen Lebensgefährten vor. Seinen Adoptivbruder Loki, mit dem er gemeinsam die Firma in Skandinavien leiteten. Er war ein ein wenig seltsam, aber man konnte sich gut mit ihm Unterhalten.

Das Essen war ebenfalls ausgezeichnet. Es gab verschiedene gemischte Vorspeisen, als Hauptgang gab es ein Filet mir Reis und Salat. Und als Nachtisch hatten Pepper und meine Mutter Kuchen gebacken.

So voll hatte ich mich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gefühlt und ich ich saß glücklich zwischen Peter und Bruce, während ich immer wieder sporadisch den Gesprächen am Tisch lauschte.

Es war ein wunderbarer Abend, aber ich war auch so unglaublich müde, dass ich kaum noch meine Augen offen halten konnte. Als ich ein weiteres Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, schlossen sich Bruce Finger um meine.

 

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen,“ sagte er zu mir.

 

„Du musst noch nicht gehen,“ antwortete ich ihm.

 

„Ich habe auch den ganzen Tag gearbeitet und bin mindestens so müde wie du. Ich kann ein paar Stunden Schlaf gebrauchen.“

 

Ich schenkte Bruce ein Lächeln, ehe wir aufstanden. Die Gespräche am Tisch verstummten, als wir uns für die Nacht entschuldigten.

 

„Oh kommt schon,“ meinte Tony laut. „Es ist doch noch gar nicht so spät. Ihr könnt uns noch nicht verlassen! Wir haben noch gar nichts von Steve erfahren können!“

 

„Ich denke, dafür ist morgen auch noch ein Tag oder? Wir haben den ganzen Tag gearbeitet und wir haben ein Kind dabei, dass unserer Aufmerksamkeit bedarf.“

 

Tony grummelte, aber die anderen sprachen uns ihr Verständnis aus. Auch Phil erhob sich und hob den schlafenden Peter aus Clints Armen.

 

„Ich werde unseren kleinen Mann auch ins Bett bringen,“ sagte er und küsste Clint kurz auf die Stirn.

 

Clint nickte und vertiefte sich wieder in ein Gespräch mit meinem Vater. Ich verabschiedete mich noch mit einem Kuss von meiner Mutter, ehe ich Bruce folgte, der schon vorgeangen war.

Das hier war schon alles ziemlich heftig und ich würde lange brauchen, um die ganzen Eindrücke zu verarbeiten.

 

Bruce hatte den Kamin angemacht und schlug gerade die Decke zurück.

 

„Hey,“ sagte er leise, als er sich zu mir umdrehte. „Sara schläft noch immer tief und fest. Und ich dachte mir, ich mach es uns ein wenig gemütlich. Ist es zu viel?“

 

Ich überbrückte den Abstand zwischen uns und schlang meine Arme um seine Mitte, lehnte mich ein wenig an Bruce.

 

„Nein … ich denke, dass ist gut so. Und ich bin so müde, ich will jetzt nur noch in unser Bett steigen, zusammen mit dir und dann bis morgen früh schlafen.“

 

Bruce lächelte mich an und küsste mich dann sanft auf die Stirn.

 

„Wir sollten dann wohl erst einmal mit dem Bett anfangen.“ Auf Bruce Gesicht lag ein schelmisches Lächeln. „Aber zu erst sollten wir dich dann wohl aus diesen Klamotten schälen.“


	6. 05

**05**

 

Die Nacht war außergewöhnlich ruhig und erholsam. Sara schlief bis beinahe sechs Uhr am morgen durch und weckte mich mit leisem Wimmern. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und tastete in der Krippe nach ihr. Bruce hatte seinen Arm um meine Taille gelegt und ließ sich heute nicht von den Lauten meiner Tochter beeindrucken.

Sie hörte auf zu Wimmern, als meine Hand ihre Wange berührte. Und es war wohl Zeit für ihr Essen. Ich hatte sie gestern kurz vor der Fahrt noch gefüttert und wunderte mich, dass sie es so lange ausgehalten hatte. Und ein Windelwechsel war wohl auch angesagt. Ich extrahierte mich langsam unter Bruce heraus und suchte mir ein Shirt, damit ich nicht halb nackt durch das fremde Haus laufen brauchte.

Anschließend hob ich Sara aus dem Bettchen und ging mit ihr erst einmal ins Bad, um ihr eine frische Windel anzuziehen. Sie strampelte fröhlich und vergessen war das quengelige Kind der letzten beiden Tage. Ich breitet eine Decke auf den Boden, da uns der Wickeltisch fehlte und ging der klassischen Routine nach, die ich mittlerweile mit ihr hatte.

Es faszinierte mich immer wieder, wie gelenkig Babys waren, denn als ich ihre volle Windel in den Mülleimer packte, nahm sie sich ihre Füßchen und steckte eines davon in den Mund. Ich lachte leise, als ich sie dann sauber machte und einpuderte, bevor die neue Windel dran kam. Als ihr Body wieder verschlossen war, hob ich sie hoch und wir schlichen mit Milchpulver und Flasche bewaffnet aus dem Zimmer, um Bruce nicht zu wecken.

 

Es war noch ruhig im Haus, doch als ich um die Ecke in den großen Wohnraum trat, saß Clint mit Peter an der Bar. Ich schenkte den beiden ein freundliches Lächeln, als ich in die Küche trat und nach dem Wasserkocher zu suchen begann. Sara sah sich fasziniert um und drehte sich ganz oft in meinem Arm, sodass ich ziemlich aufpassen musste, um nicht den Halt an ihr zu verlieren.

Ich stellte Fläschchen und Pulver auf die Arbeitsfläche und begann dann die Kästchen nahe dem Ofen zu öffnen.

 

"Er ist neben dem Kühlschrank," sagte Clint als er bemerkte, was ich suchte.

 

"Danke," antwortete ich ihm und holte den Wasserkocher aus dem Schrank.

 

Ich befüllte ihn und schaltete ihn an. Während ich wartete, lehnte ich Sara gegen meinen Oberkörper und drehte mich zu Clint und Peter um.

 

"Was hat euch denn schon so bald wach werden lassen?"

 

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Tassen vor den Beiden und Clint strich Peter liebevoll über die Haare.

"Peter hatte einen Albtraum und ein warmer Kakao hilft ihm manchmal beim einschlafen."

 

Mein Blick wanderte zu Peter, der nun an seiner Tasse nippte. Es musste wirklich schwer sein für ihn. Und bestimmt war auch die Situation für Phil und Clint nicht leicht.

 

"Hmmm ... mich hat meine kleine Prinzessin hier geweckt, weil sie Hunger hat." Ich drückte Sara einen Kuss ins weiche Haar und sie gurgelte zufrieden. "Vielleicht mag Peter ja beim füttern helfen?"

 

Clint sah mich mit unschlüssigem Blick an, ehe er sich seinem Sohn zuwandte. "Was meinst du? Magst du Steve beim füttern von Sara helfen?"

 

Der brünette Junge sah zu Clint hoch, dann zu mir. Ich lächelte, während der Wasserkocher hinter mir fertig wurde. Das musste jetzt sowieso ein wenig abkühlen. Peter schien fieberhaft zu überlegen, ehe er sich zu Clint drehte. Ich bemerkte, wie sich die Finger des Jungen bewegten.

Und in meinem Kopf machte es 'Klick'. Er sprach vielleicht nicht laut, aber er nutzte Zeichensprache, um sich zu verständigen.

 

"Nein," antwortete ich ihm. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du Sara weh tun wirst."

 

Peters Blick wanderte zu mir und auch Clint sah mich an. "Ich höre auf meinem linken Ohr fast nichts und Mama bestand darauf, dass ich sie lerne, falls es mal zu einem schlimmeren Vorfall kommen sollte und ich mich zumindest so verständlich machen kann."

 

"Es ist mein und Peters Geheimnis," meinte Clint leise, als er dem Jungen durch die braunen Haare strich. "Ich kannte seine Eltern nicht so gut wie Phil, aber wir hatten immer einen guten Draht zueinander. Und ich kann es verstehen, nicht sprechen zu wollen oder zu können. Solange Peter so mit mir kommuniziert und ich weiß, dass es ihm gut geht ist alles in Ordnung."

 

Ich nickte verstehend. "Ich werde euer Geheimnis hüten, wie einen Schatz," schwor ich feierlich.

 

Peter schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln und Clint nickte dankbar. Ich platzierte Sara wieder richtig gegen meine Schulter, ehe ich das Fläschchen mit dem Pulver aufschraubte und es mit Wasser befüllte. Ich ließ noch ein wenig kaltes Leitungswasser darauf laufen, ehe ich es wieder fest verschraubte und schüttelte.

 

"Komm, auf dem Sofa ist es besser," sagte ich zu Peter.

 

Er ließ sich von Clint vom Stuhl helfen und folgte mir dann. Ich setzte mich und wartete, bis Peter neben mich geklettert war.

 

"Lehn dich am besten hier am Kissen an. Ja, genau so. Dann ist es auch für dich angenehmer."

 

Ich wartete bis Peter saß, ehe ich ihm Sara in den Arm legte. Ich half ihm ein wenig, sodass er ihr Köpfchen stützte und mit der freien Hand die Flasche halten konnte. Sara sah ihn eindringlich an, ehe sich ein Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und sie fröhlich in die Hände klatschte.

Ich schüttelte die Flasche noch einmal, ehe ich den Deckel abnahm und die Temperatur an meinem Unterarm testete. Ich machte es auch bei Peter.

 

"Wenn es angenehm ist, dann kann Sara trinken, ansonsten würde sie sich verbrennen," erklärte ich ihm und schob dann den Sauger in das hungrige Mäulchen meines Kindes.

 

Saras Hände legten sich an die Flasche und Peter nahm mir den Rest ab. Sie beobachteten sich nun gegenseitig. Auf Peters Lippen lag ein schmales Lächeln und das freute mich. Ich drehte mich um und sah zu Clint, der hinter dem Sofa stand und seinen Sohn ebenfalls beobachtete.

'Danke' formte er mit seinen Händen und ich nickte.

Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen selbst erst begriffen, dass es die kleinen Dinge waren, die einen wirklich glücklich machen konnten.

 

"Wenn du möchtest, können wir dann später alle gemeinsam spazieren gehen," schlug ich Peter vor. "Du und Clint und Phil und ich mit Sara. Was denkst du?"

 

Peter drehte sich zu Clint um. "Das könnten wir wirklich machen. Phil würde sich bestimmt freuen."

 

Peter drehte sich wieder zu Sara um, die gerade die letzten Schlucke ihrer Milch vertilgte. Peter nahm ihr den Sauger vorsichtig aus dem Mund. Ich nahm ihm die Flasche und anschließend Sara ab, lehnte sie an meine Schulter damit sie ihr Bäuerchen machen konnte.

Jetzt wo Peter seine Hände wieder frei hatte, formte er wieder Worte.

 

'Wäre Phil traurig, wenn ich allein mit Sara und Steve gehe?' - Clint atmete tief ein und entließ die Luft mit einem Seufzen.

 

"Ich weiß es nicht," gestand der Ältere. "Ich rede mit ihm beim Frühstück okay? Und wir sollten vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen ins Bett. Es ist erst kurz nach halb sieben und vor zehn wird es kein Frühstück geben, so wie ich Tony kenne."

 

Peter nickte und ließ sich von Clint hoch heben. Es war vielleicht keine verkehrte Idee, noch ein wenig ins Bett zu gehen. Sara war satt und für eine oder eineinhalb Stunden konnte ich sie noch ins Bett verfrachten. Ich brachte das Fläschchen an die Spüle. Darum würde ich mich später kümmern.

Sara rülpste leise, als ich kurz nach Clint und Peter die Treppe zu den Zimmern nach unten ging. Sie hatten eines der ersten Zimmer auf der rechten Seite und ich hörte leise Stimmen, als Clint die Türe hinter sich schloss.

Mein Weg führte mich zurück den Gang entlang zu unserem Zimmer. Dort angekommen legte Ich Sara zurück in die Krippe und folgte noch kurz dem Ruf der Natur, ehe ich wieder zu Bruce unter die Decke schlüpfte.

 

**=*=**

 

Ich wurde später von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das große Fenster schienen. Bruce hatte sich im Schlaf gedreht und lag jetzt eng an meinen Rücken geschmiegt. Ich drehte mich ein wenig und erhaschte einen Blick auf das ruhige, entspannte Gesicht meines Freundes.

Anschließend schwang ich dann die Beine aus dem Bett und ging zum Fenster.

 

Wir hatten einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf das kleine Wäldchen, welches das Haus von der Straße trennte, und somit auch auf einen Teil des Gartens. Von der kleinen Veranda vor unserem Fenster lag saftiger grüner Rasen, auf dem sich jetzt noch ein wenig der Tau spiegelte. Dahinter konnte ich eine kleine steinerne Brücke erkennen, die über einem Bach lag.

Es war traumhaft hier und ich wünschte, dass ich in meinem Leben mehr Zeit an solchen Orten verbringen konnte. Aber vielleicht gab es ja so etwas bald in meiner Zukunft?

 

Ich drehte mich gerade um, als Bruce sich ein wenig reckte und er langsam aufwachte. Schnell ging ich zum Bett zurück und kletterte zu ihm rein, setzte mich neben ihn auf die Matratze.

Bruce lächelte mich an und ich konnte nicht umhin, mich ein wenig nach unten zu beugen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Bruces Hand grub sich in mein Haar und er hielt mich ein wenig bei sich, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte. Er ließ mich schließlich los und bettete seinen Kopf auf meinen Oberschenkel, während ich mit meinen Fingern durch sein wirres braunes Haar strich.

Dieser Moment war so ruhig und wunderschön und er war einfach perfekt.

Bis meine Tochter in ihrem Bettchen wach wurde und nach unserer Aufmerksamkeit suchte, in dem sie ein lautes Wimmern von sich gab. Ich lehnte mich halb über die Krippe und hob Sara heraus. Sie schmiegte sich gleich an meine Brust und sabberte fröhlich vor sich hin. Bruce drehte sich ein wenig, sodass er ihr Füßchen erreichen konnte und kitzelte sie, was ihr ein Lachen entlockte.

 

"Hat sie gar keine volle Windel," fragte er nach einem Moment und ich hob sie kurz an, um an ihrem Popo zu schnuppern.

 

"Nein," schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Wir waren auch heute schon einmal draußen. Zum Windel wechseln und zum füttern. Und dann haben wir Peter und Clint getroffen, nicht wahr Bärchen? Und Peter ist ein ganz ein feiner Junge," flüsterte ich gegen Saras Wange, ehe ich ihr einen Kuss dagegen drückte.

 

"Das ist er in der Tat," meinte mein Freund. "Nur hat er für sein junges Alter ein schon ein wenig arg viel mitmachen müssen. Und Phil und Clint sind auch wirklich bemüht um ihn. Phil würde ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen, wenn er nur sprechen würde."

 

"Er spricht," meinte ich leise und Bruce setzte sich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

 

"Was meinst du damit 'Er spricht'?"

 

Ich legte Sara in meine Armbeuge, ehe ich zu Bruce sah. "Er kommuniziert per Gebärdensprache," erklärte ich ihm ruhig. "Clint hat mir heute morgen erklärt, dass er das die ganze Zeit schon macht und sich wirklich keiner Sorgen machen braucht um Peter, weil wenn was ist, kommt er von alleine. Meist zu ihm. Es ist nicht so, dass er Phil nicht lieben würde, er liebt ihn über alles, wie es scheint. Aber er fühlt sich in dieser Situation einfach wohler bei Clint."

 

Bruce nickte verstehend. "Das erklärt einiges," murmelte er. "Clint versteht seine Situation wirklich besser als Phil. Ähnliche Familiengeschichte und so weiter. Aber es beruhigt mich das zu wissen. Das erspart ihnen vor allem einen Weg zum Psychologen."

 

Ich nickte. "Ich habe Peter versprochen, dass er heute mit mir und Sara spazieren gehen kann. Er wollte nur mit mir allein gehen, ohne Clint und Phil."

 

Bruce schwieg einen Moment, ehe sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. "Was?!" fragte ich und er lachte.

 

"Ich denke, dass Peter vielleicht endlich etwas gefunden hat, das ihm aus dieser schwierigen Lage helfen kann." Und sein Blick glitt auf Sara in meinem Arm.

 

"Wie soll ihm ein Baby helfen können?" fragte ich verständnislos.

 

"Sara verurteilt ihn nicht, für das was er tut. Es stört sie nicht, dass er nicht spricht und sie nimmt ihn so, wie er ist. Es ist eine Möglichkeit ihm vielleicht endlich aus dieser Sprachblockade zu helfen. Wenn er anfängt, ihr Dinge zu erzählen, dass wäre ideal. Und wenn er für den Anfang nur zu ihr spricht, ist das gut. Es wäre ein riesen Schritt für Peter und seine Eltern. Und das er mit Clint in Zeichensprache kommuniziert ist auch ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Es ist ein Anfang. Ein sehr guter Anfang und das müssen wir nun so akzeptieren. Ich werde später mit Phil und Clint reden."

 

Bruce streckte sich ein wenig, ehe er seine Beine aus dem Bett schwang und in Richtung Bad verschwand. Doch bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um.

 

"Und wir sollten uns langsam für das Frühstück fertig machen."

 

Während Bruce sich im Bad fertig machte, zog ich mich schnell im Zimmer an. Skinny Jeans und ein passendes Shirt, ehe ich mein Mädchen in ihren grünen Strampler packte.

Als Bruce aus dem Bad kam, strahlte er eine Ruhe aus, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wirkte absolut erholt und glücklich, als er vor mir stand und Sara aus meinen Armen nahm.

Das kleine Mädchen quietschte vergnügt und ich stand von meinem Platz auf, damit wir gemeinsam zum Frühstück gehen konnten.

Auf dem Weg zur Treppe nahm Bruce meine Hand in seine und ein wohlig warmer Schauer lief über meinen Rücken, als ich unsere Finger miteinander verwob.

 

Das Frühstück war wegen des wunderschönen Wetters nach draußen auf die Terrasse verlegt worden. Bruce führte mich zu zwei freien Plätzen zwischen meiner Mutter und Peter. Ich setzte mich neben den Jungen, während Bruce Sara an Mama weitergab, damit wir in Ruhe frühstücken konnten.

Ich machte mir Joghurt mit frischen Früchten zu Recht, sowie Kaffee und einen Toast mit Marmelade. Ich lauschte meiner Mutter und Bruce, die sich über die anstehende Benefizgala der Kinderklinik unterhielten, während ich meinen Toast in Ruhe aß.

Ab und an schnitt ich Sara Grimassen, was sie zum Lachen brachte. Sie war so ein pflegeleichtes Kind und nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen fragte ich mich, wie Sharon das hinter sich hatte lassen können. Ich konnte sie in dieser Beziehung einfach nicht verstehen … ich wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht verstehen.

Mein Leben … unser Leben … würde von nun an gut werden, dessen war ich mir sicher.

 

Ich trank gerade einen Schluck Kaffee, als Peter mich anstupste.

 

'Wann können wir los?' - Seine Finger waren flink. Aber er kassierte gleich einen Knuff von Clint.

 

„Jetzt lass den armen Mann doch erst einmal frühstücken,“ grummelte er und Peter sah schuldig zu Boden.

 

Ich lachte leise, winkte aber Clints Sorge ab. Es war nicht wirklich eine Störung, wenn Peter wissen wollte, wann wir den versprochenen Spaziergang machten.

 

"Ich denke, wir könnten nach dem Frühstück los," schlug ich vor. "Hast du denn mit Phil geredet?" fragte ich so leise wie möglich.

 

Peter blickte auf, warf einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter zu Phil, welcher ebenfalls bestätigend nickte.

 

"Er darf mit dir alleine gehen, wie er es sich gewünscht hat," bestätigte der Ältere. "Ich bin noch immer nicht ganz über den Schreck hinweg, dass er kommuniziert. Aber wenn du dir sicher bist, dass es dir nicht zu viel ist mit beiden Kindern, darf er gern mitkommen."

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Peter machte jetzt nicht den Eindruck, als ob er ein anstrengendes Kind war. "Nein, dass ist okay. Ich freu mich über eine Begleitung, nachdem meine ja anscheinend dringende Sachen mit meiner Mutter zu klären hat."

 

Die anderen Beiden lachten und ich hörte Bruce hinter mir brummeln, was mich wieder zu ihm blicken ließ.

Und gerade als ich meinen Blick hob, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mir das Herz in der Brust stehen blieb. Am Ausgang zur Terrasse standen Bucky und die Rothaarige aus Bruces Praxis. Meine Gedanken begannen zu rasen und ich versteifte mich merklich, sodass auch Bruce aufsah und entnervt aufstöhnte. Seine Hand legte sich auf meine und er ließ seinen Daumen über meinen Handrücken streicheln. Eine Geste, die mich immer beruhigte, wenn ich aufgebracht war.

Bucky unterhielt sich mit Thor und Tony und ich war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Doch die rothaarige Frau drehte sich um, um die anderen zu betrachten und erkannte Bruce, was ihr ein leichtes Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte. Sie entschuldigte sich bei den Männern und kam in unsere Richtung.

 

"Hey Boss," begrüßte sie Bruce. "Mit dir haben wir ja gar nicht gerechnet."

 

"Guten Morgen Natasha," antwortete er ihr höflich. "Nicht? Und ich hatte gedacht, meine gute Laune letzte Woche wäre ein unmissverständliches Zeichen gewesen."

 

Sie lachte und ihr Blick ging nun von unseren Händen zu mir. "Hey Steve, es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Geht es Sara besser?"

 

Ich nickte. Ich brachte im Moment einfach kein Wort heraus, ich war noch zu schockiert über Buckys Erscheinen. Ich stand nun auch abrupt auf, beugte mich aber noch zu Bruces runter.

 

"Ich brauch ein wenig frische Luft," flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. "Bis zum Mittagessen sind wir zurück," versprach ich ihm.

 

Ich nickte Peter zu, der nun ebenfalls fröhlich aufsprang und mir folgte. Ich nahm Sara wieder zu mir, nachdem ich meiner Mutter einen Kuss gegeben hatte.

 

"Sei vorsichtig," mahnte sie mich noch und ich rollte mit den Augen. Was meinen Vater laut auflachen ließ.

 

"Er ist alt genug, dass du ihn nicht mehr wie ein kleines Kind behandeln musst," lachte er.

 

"Er wird aber immer mein Baby bleiben," verteidigte sich meine Mutter und ich lief knallrot an, was Dad nur noch lauter lachen ließ.

 

Ich legte meine freie Hand in Peters Nacken und wir gingen nach drinnen.

Als wir an Thor, Tony und Bucky vorbei gingen, ließ ich meinen Blick gesenkt und beeilte mich ziemlich schnell an ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Pepper stand im Eingangsbereich und telefonierte. Doch als sie mich erblickte, beendete sie schnell das Gespräch.

 

„Steven, Peter!“ begrüßte sie uns fröhlich. „Wohin seid ihr denn unterwegs?“

 

„Wir wollten gerne einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen,“ antwortete ich ihr, während Peter halb hinter mir stehen blieb.

 

„Möchtet ihr einen Kinderwagen? Ich denke, es wäre doch angenehmer, wenn du Sara nicht die ganze Zeit tragen müsstest? Kommt mit, in der Garage steht einer.“

 

Wir folgten der jungen Frau in eine große Garage und sie zeigte uns das kleine Gefährt, in welches ich Sara nun legen konnte. Es war ziemlich sauber und mit einer weichen Decke ausgestattet. Ich sah fragend zu Pepper hoch, nachdem mein Mädchen darin lag.

 

„Bruce erwähnte, dass du vermutlich mitkommen würdest. Ich bin dafür bekannt, für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet zu sein,“ zwinkerte sie.

 

„Danke, Pepper. Für alles. Kennst du vielleicht noch eine schöne Strecke für einen Spaziergang,“ fragte ich sie mit einem Lächeln.

 

Pepper erklärte uns den Weg für einen etwas längeren Marsch. Aber das machte nichts. Wir waren gut gerüstet für den Tag und es würde uns nicht schaden. Außerdem führte der Weg durch die ganze Geländevielfalt der Hamptons, wenn ich Pepper richtig verstanden hatte.

Es war also genau das richtige für uns Drei.


	7. 06

**06**

 

Wir kamen am frühen Nachmittag von unserer kleinen Erkundungstour zurück.

Und wir waren ziemlich erschöpft.

Sara schlief bereits in dem Buggy von Pepper und Peter hatte es die letzten Meter bis zum Haus auch nicht mehr geschafft und ich trug ihn auf einem Arm nach oben. Er war mir eigentlich zu schwer, aber ich hatte ihn einfach nicht dazu nötigen können, dass er den Rest des Weges auch noch selbst ging.

Ich stellte ihn vor der Haustür ab und läutete. Ich befreite die schlafende Sara aus dem Gefährt, während Peter gefährlich an mir lehnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis uns mein Vater die Türe öffnete. Ohne große Umschweife nahm er den kleinen Peter einfach hoch und trug ihn ins Innere, wohin ich ihm mit Sara folgte.

 

"Ihr wart aber lange unterwegs," meinte Mama, als wir ins Wohnzimmer kamen.

 

Dad gab den schlafenden Peter gerade in Phils Arme und ich sank erschöpft zwischen Mama und Pepper auf das Sofa.

 

"Wir waren noch am Strand und haben eine kleine Burg gebaut. Und dabei hab ich die Zeit vergessen. Das tut mir Leid." Die Entschuldigung ging auch in Richtung Clint und Phil, die aber Beide abwinkten.

 

Pepper nahm das schlafende Baby aus meinen Armen und wiegte sie sanft hin und her, während Mama durch meine verschwitzten Haare strich. "Möchtest du noch was essen? Wir haben euch Spaghetti aufgehoben, ich kann sie dir gern warm machen, wenn du möchtest."

 

Ich nickte. "Danke Mama." Ich lehnte mich ein wenig an sie, um ihre Wärme noch ein bisschen genießen zu können.

 

Ich war richtig erschöpft und wollte eigentlich auch gern eine Runde schlafen, aber mein Hunger war mindestens genauso groß und überwog im Moment.

Aber es war ein toller Vormittag gewesen. Peter hatte Spaß gehabt, hatte den Buggy geschoben und war dann am Strand durch die Wellen getobt und hatte beim Sandburgbau geholfen. Und er war ein absolut artiger Junge und hatte immer auf mich gehört.

Meine Mama stand nach einer Weile auf, um mir das Essen warm zu machen. Und ihr Platz wurde sofort von meinem Vater eingenommen. Ich dachte mir nicht viel und ließ meinen Kopf gleich in seinen Schoß fallen, während sich eine seiner Hände an meine Seite legte.

 

"Wo ist Bruce?" fragte ich leise.

 

"Er ist mit Tony, den Brüdern sowie James und Natasha in einer Besprechung. Es ist nicht für alle ein so entspanntes Wochenende, wie für uns."

 

Ich nickte.

Verständlich, dass sie einiges klären wollten, wenn sie alle einmal zusammen waren. Das war wohl nicht sehr leicht, alle unter ein Dach zu bekommen. Und dabei hatte ich gehofft, mit meinem Freund später einen kleinen Spaziergang machen zu können. Aber wie hieß es so schön? Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen.

Als Mama mit den Spaghetti für mich kam, setzte ich mich wieder hin, um in Ruhe essen zu können.

Sara schlief noch immer in Peppers Armen und die Blonde sah ziemlich glücklich aus. Und ein Kind würde ihr unglaublich gut stehen, sie würde bestimmt einmal eine großartige Mutter werden, da war ich mir sicher.

Nach dem Essen brachte ich meinen Teller in die Küche, ehe ich zurück zu Pepper ging.

 

"Darf ich dir Sara noch eine Weile aufbürden? Ich würde mich gern ein bisschen auf die Terrasse legen." Mir waren heute morgen schon die Liegestühle dort aufgefallen und das warme Wetter bot sich förmlich zu einem kleinen Sonnenbad an.

 

"Als ob es eine Bürde wäre, auf den kleinen Engel hier aufzupassen. Natürlich Steve. Bring mir einfach ihre Tasche und ich geb sie nicht mehr her."

 

Ich lächelte sie dankbar an. Und ich konnte Saras Wickeltasche aus unserem Zimmer mitnehmen, weil ich von dort eh noch ein Handtuch und die Sonnencreme brauchte. Es war zwar unter den überhängenden Bäumen schattig, aber ich wollte keinen Sonnenbrand riskieren.

 

Mit allem nötigen bewaffnet kehrte ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück und gab Pepper die Tasche, ehe ich nach draußen ging und es mir unter einer der Liegen gemütlich machte.

Phil und Clint waren auch mit Peter verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich waren sie in ihr Zimmer gegangen, damit Peter ordentlich schlafen konnte und nicht halb über seinen Vätern hing.

 

Ich machte es mir auf der Liege gemütlich, nachdem ich die Sonnencreme großzügig auf meinem Körper verteilt hatte.

Es war so schön still hier, man konnte das entfernte Rauschen der Wellen hören, was mich unglaublich entspannte.

 

**=*=**

 

Bruce weckte mich ein paar Stunden später mit einem sanften Kuss. Sara war bei ihm und streckte ihre Ärmchen nach mir aus, sodass ich mich auf den Rücken drehte und sie meinem Freund abnahm. Sie schmiegte sich vertraut an meine Brust und gab glückliche Geräusche von sich, während ich meine Hand nach Bruce ausstreckte. Er nahm sie und küsste sanft meine Knöchel.

 

"Und habt ihr alles geklärt?" fragte ich ihn verschlafen.

 

Bruce nickte. "Alles erledigt. Jetzt können wir den restlichen Tag heute und morgen gemeinsam genießen. Und ich habe deine Eltern sogar dazu überreden können, heute Nacht unseren Wonneproppen hier zu nehmen." Bruce beugte sich zu mir runter und küsste mich erneut. "Damit ich dich für mich allein haben kann," hauchte er gegen meine Lippen.

 

Ich summte zustimmend. Es wäre schön, die Zeit heute mit ihm allein verbringen zu können.

Und wir wären schön blöd, die Anwesenden nicht ein wenig mit Sara zu beschäftigen. Dafür waren Tanten und Onkel doch da oder?

 

"Wie spät ist es?" Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl für die Tageszeit ein wenig verloren, nach meinem Nickerchen.

 

"Kurz nach vier," antwortete Bruce. "Tony schmeißt jetzt dann den Grill für das BBQ an, damit wir nicht wieder so spät wie gestern essen müssen. Möchtest du noch etwas unternehmen?"

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich werde Sara dann noch baden und ich will selbst noch duschen gehen, ehe wir essen."

 

Mein Blick glitt an Bruce vorbei, als Bucky auf die Terrasse trat. Ich hatte noch immer ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, wenn ich ihn sah. Aber es war wirklich nur eine einmalige Sache zwischen uns gewesen. Und seine Reaktion vom nächsten Tag hing mir noch immer ein wenig nach. Es war einfach dumm von ihm gewesen.

 

Bruce lenkte mich wieder ab, indem er mein Mädchen aus meinen Armen nahm.

 

"Lass uns wenigstens über den Garten zurück ins Zimmer gehen. Die Natur einfach ein bisschen genießen. Und wir können auch dort ein bisschen auf der Veranda sitzen. Ohne irgendwelche Zuschauer."

 

Auch wenn Bruces Ausdruck neutral war, seine Worte verrieten seinen Ärger über James. Und ich war noch immer sehr dankbar, dass Bruce sich hinter mich stellte, dass er auf meiner Seite war. Denn Bucky war immerhin sein Kollege und sie mussten weiter zusammen arbeiten.

Ich setzte mich auf und gemeinsam gingen Bruce und ich nun in unser Zimmer.

Der Garten von Tonys Anwesen war auch riesig und ich wurde mit schauen nicht mehr fertig. Es gab viele Bäume und der kleine Bach war doch größer, als ich gedacht hatte. Ich tauchte kurz meine Hand darin ein und das Wasser war ganz kühl und angenehm.

 

"Tonys Mutter hat den Bach hier anlegen lassen," erklärte mir Bruce, als wir weiter gingen. "Sie hatten wenig Zeit für ihn, aber Maria wollte, dass es ihm an nichts mangelt. Er hat früher anscheinend viel Zeit hier verbracht."

 

"Es ist auch wunderschön hier," gestand ich. "Es ist purer Luxus."

 

"Hmmmm ... für uns schon, dass stimmt."

Wir waren an unserem Zimmer angekommen und Bruce setzte sich mit Sara auf einen der Stühle und machte "Hoppe Hoppe Reiter" mit ihr, was sie wie immer unglaublich zum Lachen brachte.

 

Das hier war etwas, dass ich mit Sharon und Sara nie hatte genießen können. Sharon hatte jeden Versuch von mir gleich abgeblockt, den ich zusammen mit ihnen verbringen wollte. Es wäre mit Sicherheit nie ein großartiger Urlaub gewesen. Aber ein paar Tage außerhalb von Brooklyn hätten wir uns schon leisten können.

 

Aber dafür hatte ich jetzt Bruce. Diesen sanften, liebevollen Kerl.

Glücklich blickte ich in Richtung Meer.

 

**=*=**

 

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche für mich und einem schnellen Bad für Sarah war es auch schon wieder Zeit, um zum BBQ zu gehen. Ich hatte eine kleine Tasche gepackt, die ich dann meinen Eltern geben konnte, wenn Sara über Nacht bei ihnen blieb.

 

Bruce trug das Mädchen in ihrem Maxicosi und als wir die große Küche betraten, herrschte schon großes Treiben. Alle halfen bei den Vorbereitungen und wir schienen wieder einmal die letzten zu sein.

Bruce brachte Sara zu meiner Mutter, welche mit Pepper Salate zubereitete.

Ich ging zu Phil und Clint, die sich zusammen mit Peter an den Nachtisch gewagt hatten. Sie backten Muffins für uns alle und ich half ihnen gern.

 

Es war eine lockere und gelöste Stimmung und auch später, als wir alle zusammen am Tisch saßen und die ausgezeichneten Steaks aßen.

Tony gab ein paar seiner alten Geschichten zum Besten und auch Thor ließ sich nicht aufhalten, ein paar Geschichten aus seinem und Lokis Leben zu erzählen. Ich war mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob dieser seinen blonden Lebensgefährten nicht einfach lieber umgebracht hätte. Seine Blicke sprachen zumindest Bände.

Aber es war schon interessant zu erfahren, wie sich das Leben der Beiden entwickelt hatte, dass sie aufgewachsen waren als Brüder und jeder für den Anderen Gefühle hatte und sie unterdrücken musste, bis zu dem Tag als man ihnen eröffnete, dass Loki adoptiert sei.

 

Sara schlief in Peppers Armen. Der Tag musste für mein Mädchen wohl auch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen sein und ich strich ihr mit meiner freien Hand durch das blonde Haar.

Meine andere Hand war von Bruce in Beschlag genommen worden und er hielt sie fest ins einer, wenn auch unter dem Tisch. Aber es war schön, seine Nähe zu spüren und je weiter der Abend fortschritt, um so sicherer wurde ich mir auch, dass ich meine Zukunft mit ihm verbringen wollte.

 

Als unsere Gläser leer waren, löste ich mich von Bruce und ging nach einem kurzen Kuss nach drinnen, um uns noch ein wenig Wein nachzuschenken. Es war ja nicht so, dass wir uns betrinken wollten, aber ein bisschen konnten wir das wohl auch einmal genießen.

Ich öffnete den Kühlschrank in der großen Küche und nahm die offene Flasche Chardonnay heraus. Als ich die Tür wieder schloss, hätte ich die Flasche beinahe fallen lassen, weil Bucky dahinter stand. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören und ich atmete erst einmal tief durch, ehe ich mich den beiden Gläsern widmete und sie wieder füllte.

 

Ich schloss die Flasche und wollte sie wieder in den Kühlschrank stellen, doch Bucky blockierte ihn mit seinem Arm. Er musterte mich mit einem finsteren Blick von oben bis unten, taxierte mich abschätzig.

 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man dich auch für ein ganzes Wochenende buchen kann. Ich hoffe du lässt Bruce nicht allzu sehr bluten und du bist dein Geld wert!“

 

Ich spürte, wie mir alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich bei Buckys Worten. Ich musste die Flasche abstellen, da sie mir sonst wohl aus der Hand gefallen wäre.

 

„Was denkst du, wer du bist?“ fragte ich ihn mit unterdrückter Wut. „Für wen hältst du dich, solche Anschuldigungen gegen mich aufzubringen. Wir hatten einmal Sex Bucky. Und ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt: Nur weil ich mich für Geld ausziehe heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mit jedem schlafe … und mit dir zu schlafen war einer der größten Fehler in den letzten Monaten!“

 

„Ach … und was soll ich denn denken? Was soll ich den annehmen? Du hast dich an mich rangemacht, du hast die Nacht mit mir verbracht und bist dann einfach abgehauen. Ich dachte da wäre etwas zwischen uns gewesen Steve! Ich dachte da hätte mehr sein können …“

 

„Vielleicht,“ antwortete ich ihm hitzig. „Vielleicht hätte da wirklich mehr sein können, aber das hast du am nächsten Tag ziemlich glorreich zerstört, als du mir Geld für den Sex geben wolltest.“

 

„Du warst auch nicht gerade ein Paradebeispiel für Nettigkeit!“

 

„Meine Tochter war krank verdammt! Und ich war vor ein paar Stunden grad von ihrer Mutter verlassen worden! Was erwartest du von mir? Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch!“

 

„Und was soll das jetzt mit Bruce? War ich dir nicht gut genug?“

 

Ich holte tief Luft. „Ich kenne Bruce seit ein paar Jahren. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, wir hatten schon öfter mal etwas miteinander und er war für mich da, als ich ihn am dringendsten brauchte. Das hat mir wohl die Augen geöffnet, was meine Gefühle für ihn angeht! Und da ist mehr als nur Freundschaft! Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr … und es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Gefühle nicht erwidern kann Bucky, aber ich liebe Bruce! Und hätte ich das vor unserem Treffen gewusst, beziehungsweise wäre ich mir dessen da schon bewusst gewesen, hätte ich mich gar nicht auf dich eingelassen! Das wäre es nicht wert gewesen!“

 

Bucky reckte sein Kinn trotzig vor, ehe er mich ein wenig in die Enge trieb. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zur Arbeitsfläche und er war viel zu weit in meinem persönlichen Raum. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich unwohl in diesem Moment.

 

„Das wäre es nicht wert gewesen! Soso … Ich kann mich allerdings noch ziemlich lebhaft daran erinnern, wie sehr du dich unter mir gewunden hast, wie sehr du danach gefleht hast, dass ich dich härter ran nehme. Und das war es nicht wert? Ich wette fast, du hast mich am nächsten Tag noch gespürt, als du in die Praxis kamst, um deine Tochter behandeln zu lassen. Verrat mir Steve, kann Bruce es dir auch so besorgen? Kann er dich auch zum schreien bringen? Ich glaube kaum, dass der gute Doktor Banner dazu in der Lage ist …“

 

Ich wollte gerade etwas zu Bruces Verteidigung vorbringen, als sich Buckys Lippen hart auf meine pressten. Ich wollte ihn von mir schieben, doch er war um einiges stärker als ich. Ich schloss gepeinigt meine Augen und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei wäre.

Nach einem leisen Räuspern hinter uns, löste sich Bucky von mir und ich öffnete meine Augen in dem Moment, als Bruces Faust mit Buckys Wange kollidierte.

 

Der Brünette stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, während Bruces Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrte und er seine Hand ausschüttelte.

 

„Verdammt!“ fluchte er laut. Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorn, doch Bruce hielt mich auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Steve?“

 

Ich nickte …

Ich konnte noch immer Buckys Lippen auf mir spüren … ich fühlte mich echt nicht gut …

Bruce schien das zu bemerken und küsste mich auf die Schläfe.

 

„Geh nach unten ins Bett. Ich bin ein paar Minuten bei dir!“

 

Ich nickte, ehe ich mich langsam an Bucky vorbeischob, der sich ein wenig Blut von der Lippe wischte.

Als ich um die Ecke ging, zur Treppe hörte ich ihn noch sagen: „Du hast nen echt fiesen Schlag Doc ...“

 

Und danach herrschte Stille um mich herum. Ich ging die Treppen nach unten und den Gang entlang zu unserem Zimmer. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen um Sara. Sie würde vermutlich dann bei meinen Eltern bleiben, oder vielleicht wollte auch Pepper sie behalten für die Nacht.

Ich betrat unseren Raum und machte als erstes die Fenster auf, da ich es unendlich stickig fand. Anschließend ging ich ins Badezimmer und wusch mir das Gesicht aus, wusch meine Lippen, auf denen ich noch immer Bucky schmecken konnte.

 

Was zum Teufel war das bitte gewesen? Wieso hatte er das getan? Hatte ich ihm wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht in dieser Nacht?

Hatte ich seine Gefühle so derart verletzt? Aber dann waren wir zumindest jetzt quitt, denn er hatte meine Gefühle mehr als einmal verletzt!

 

Ich kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer, als Bruce leise die Tür öffnete. Er lächelte mich zaghaft an und meine Blick fiel sofort auf seine rechte Hand, auf welcher ein dicker Eisbeutel lag.

 

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen,“ sagte ich leise.

 

Ich trat vor Bruce und nahm den Eisbeutel von seiner Hand, ehe ich seine Finger sanft in meine Hand nahm und mir seine Knöchel begutachtete. Sie waren ein wenig geschwollen und gerötet, aber ansonsten sah es nicht so schlimm aus.

 

„Ich hätte nicht eine Sekunde länger zuhören können, wie er mit dir geredet hat und als er dich dann auch noch küsste … mir ist einfach eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Das tut mir Leid Steve.“

 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast mich gerettet.“ Ich sah mit einem matten Lächeln zu Bruce auf.

 

„Dann bin ich ja doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen,“ grinste er und sogar ich musste ein wenig Lachen.

 

„Hmm … ich mag es, dass du du bist und niemand anders. Du bist perfekt so wie du bist und wer auch immer etwas anderes behauptet ist ein verdammter Lügner.“

 

Bruce freie Hand grub sich sanft in meine Haare und er verschloss unsere Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss.

 

Genau das war es, was ich wollte.

Sanftheit und Liebe.

Alles andere hatte ich bis jetzt zur Genüge gehabt.

 

Ich presste den Eispack wieder gegen Bruces Knöchel, was ihn leise stöhnen ließ und ich trennte mich mit einem leisen Lachen von ihm.

 

„Barnes hat einen verdammt harten Knochenbau.“

 

Und nun konnte ich ein lautes Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

 

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen,“ schlug ich vor. Nach allem war ich immer noch ziemlich müde und erschöpft.

 

Bruce nickte und ich half ihm aus seinem Hemd, ehe ich mich selbst auszog und wir zusammen unter die Decke schlüpften.

Bruce drehte sich auf die Seite und ich schmiegte mich an seinen breiten warmen Rücken.

So konnte er seine Hand weiter kühlen.

 

„Hey Steve?“ hörte ich Bruce leise flüstern, als ich kurz vorm eindösen war.

 

Ich gab ein summendes Geräusch von mir, sodass er wusste, dass ich ihm zuhörte.

 

„Ich liebe dich auch …“

 

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus, ehe ich mein Gesicht an Bruces Schulter schmiegte.

 

Ja, dass war es wirklich was ich wollte!


	8. 07

**07 | Happy Family**

 

Es war ein paar Minuten nach Mitternacht und ich saß noch immer am oberen Ende unserer Treppe und wartete darauf, dass Sara endlich von ihrem Abschlussball nach Hause kam. Ich hatte Peter eingebläut, dass er sie pünktlich nach Hause bringen sollte.

Mein Handy lag neben mir und ich seufzte laut, als es anfing zu vibrieren.

Mit einem Lächeln sah ich auf das Foto auf meinem Display.

Clint und Phil.

 

„Hey ihr zwei!“ grüßte ich.

 

„Woher weiß er, dass wir es beide sind?“ hörte ich Clint fragen.

„Er kennt uns wohl einfach zu gut,“ bemerkte Phil. „Hey Steve, sind sie schon zu Hause?“

 

Ich lachte leise. Und da sagte Bruce, dass ich der Kontrollfreak war, wenn es um unsere Kinder ging.

Sara und Peter hatten beide ein Alter in dem man sich langsam Gedanken machen musste, was sie alles anstellen konnten und würden. Peter war erwachsen, wurde im nächsten Monat 22 und Sara war vor wenigen Monaten 17 geworden.

Phil und Clints Zwillinge, Wanda und Pietro, waren dagegen noch ein wenig kleiner, sie wurden im März zehn. Um sie musste man sich noch keine allzu großen Sorgen machen. Auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass die Beiden es mit Sorgenkindern hatten.

Mit Wanda und Pietro war es am Anfang nicht leicht gewesen. Wanda hatte kaum gesprochen, wie Peter, und Pietro war ständig abgehauen. Überraschenderweise war es wieder Clint gewesen, der den beiden Kindern gezeigt hatte, dass es ihnen bei Familie Coulson gut gehen würde.

 

„Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gle ….“ Ich hörte, wie der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde. „Ich muss aufhören!“

 

Ich sprang von meinem Platz auf und zog mich noch ein paar Schritte weiter zurück, damit man mich von unten nicht sehen konnte.

Ich erkannte Sara im Außenlicht und Peter, der vor ihr stand. Sie unterhielten sich leise, sodass ich keines ihrer Worte verstehen konnte.

Ich kam mir vor wie ein schlimmer Stalker, aber Sara war und blieb mein kleines Mädchen und so sehr ich Peter auch wirklich mochte, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders.

 

Doch als sich Peter ein wenig nach unten beugte und Sara vorsichtig auf die Wange küsste, konnte ich nicht anders und zog mich langsam zurück. So leise wie ich nur konnte, schlich ich in Bruce und mein Schlafzimmer, wo ich schließlich zu meinem Mann unter die Decke kroch.

Bruce bewegte sich ein wenig, schlang einen Arm um meine Mitte und zog mich in seine Richtung.

 

„Bist du mit deinen Observationen fertig?“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen, ehe er seinen Kopf in meine Halsbeuge drückte.

 

Ich grub meine Finger in Bruces dichtes Haar. Es war in den letzten Jahren von einigen grauen Strähnen durchzogen worden. Aber wir wurden wohl alle nicht jünger.

Seine Praxis lief besser als je zuvor und ich hatte meinen Job in der Bar aufgeben können, ganz zum Missfallen von Maria und den Jungs. Ich besuchte sie noch immer, aber als Sara in die Schule gekommen war, hatte ich mir einen 'anständigen' Job gesucht und war in die Fußstapfen von meiner Mutter getreten. Als Assistent der Geschäftsleitung von Stark Industries.

 

„Sara ist zu Hause,“ flüsterte ich in Bruces Ohr und ich konnte spüren, wie er gegen meine Schulter lächelte.

 

„Peter war schon immer ein guter Junge. Und er möchte es sich nicht mit seinen zukünftigen Schwiegereltern verscherzen.“

 

Ich sah zweifelnd zu meinem Ehemann. „Dafür sind die Beiden noch viel zu jung. Um bereits jetzt solche Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Sara wird jetzt erst einmal studieren und dann werden wir sehen, was die Zukunft für sie und Peter bereit hält.“

 

Bruce küsste meine Schulter. „Hmm … da hast du wohl recht.“

 

Er schmiegte sich noch ein wenig fester an mich und ich schloss meine Augen. Es war schon spät und morgen war Samstag, zwar unser freier Tag, aber es stand einiges an Arbeit auf dem Plan. Außerdem hatten wir ein BBQ mit Phil, Clint und den Kindern ausgemacht.

Ich war gerade dabei einzuschlafen, als unsere Schlafzimmertür leise geöffnet wurde. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen, als unsere Decke angehoben wurden und ich den warmen Körper meiner Tochter hinter mir spürte.

 

„Daddy, Pa? Seid ihr noch wach?“

 

Ich drehte mich ein wenig in Saras Richtung und strich ihr mit den Fingern über die Wange.

 

„Hey, bist du schon zu Hause?“ fragte ich sie leise.

 

„Als ob du nicht gewartet hättest, bis ich da bin,“ lachte Sara leise. Sie kannte mich wohl zu gut.

Sie blickte über meine Schulter auf ihren schlafenden Stiefvater. „Schläft Pa?“

 

Ich ließ meine Finger wieder durch Bruces Haare gleiten und erntete dafür keinerlei Reaktion. Also nickte ich Sara zu.

 

„Er ist tot für die Welt,“ antwortete ich ihr. „Aber was machst du hier Sara?“

 

Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich, unterhalb von Bruces und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an meine Schulter. Sie war ein gute Stück größer als ich, hatte viel von Sharon. Die dunklen blonden Haare, die sanften Gesichtszüge, die wohlgeformte Figur. Aus ihr war eine wahre Schönheit geworden und das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben je passiert war.

 

„Ich habe euch vermisst,“ sagte sie leise. „Ich hätte mir so sehr gewünscht, dass Pa und du dabei sein hättet können.“

 

Oh das große Herz meines Mädchens.

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und küsste Sara auf die Schläfe. Bruce murrte leise neben mir, doch er arrangierte sich gleich wieder neu, ohne aufzuwachen.

Ich hatte die Vorhänge unseres Schlafzimmers heute nicht geschlossen, damit morgen früh gleich die Sonne reinscheinen konnte. Somit war es auch nicht sonderlich finster und ich konnte in die blauen Augen meines Kindes sehen.

 

„Weißt du, der Sinn eines Abschlussballs ist es, Spaß mit seinen Freunden zu haben und nicht mit seinen Eltern,“ sagte ich. „Hattest du denn Spaß?“

 

Sara nickte. „Hmm … schon. Wir haben viel getanzt und das Essen war auch unglaublich gut. Und Brian und Tamara wurden zum Königspaar gewählt und dann mussten wir ja schon wieder los, weil Peter wollte, dass ich pünktlich zu Hause bin.“

 

Ich summte zustimmend und schob meinen Arm unter Saras Nacken und sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Brust. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder, während Saras Atem ruhiger wurde und strich ihr immer wieder mit den Fingern über die Haare.

Erneut war ich kurz vorm einschlafen, als mich Saras leise Stimme weckte.

 

„Daddy?“

 

„Was ist Baby?“

 

„Peter hat mich geküsst!“

 

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf erwidern sollte. Ich wusste ehrlich auch nicht, was ich davon halten sollte.

Die beiden kannten sich seit Sara ein Baby war. Und Peter war ihr bester Freund geworden mit den Jahren. Auch der Altersunterschied von beinahe sechs Jahren hatte ihn nie davon abgehalten, sie zu besuchen und Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

Und als Sara ihn gefragt hatte, ob er mit ihr auf den Abschlussball ging, war er sogar extra aus Boston gekommen.

 

„Wolltest du das denn nicht?“ fragte ich vorsichtig.

 

Sara schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Es war schön,“ gestand sie schließlich. „Aber wir sind doch Freunde Daddy … geht das dann überhaupt?“

 

Und allein das zeigte mir wieder, dass in Sara noch immer ein kleines Mädchen steckte, auch wenn ihr Körper vielleicht schon der einer Frau war.

 

„In manchen Fällen kann das funktionieren. Schau dir Pa und mich an. Wir waren auch erst einige Jahre miteinander befreundet, ehe wir unsere Gefühle füreinander erkannten. Es ist manchmal nicht leicht, aber meist ist es denn Kampf wert.“

 

„Denkst du bei uns ist es das wert?“

 

„Das kann ich dir niemand versprechen und das wird dir wohl auch niemand sagen können Sara. Aber wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, dann solltest du es Peter auf jeden Fall sagen. Nicht das er sich Hoffnungen macht, wo keine sind und das am Schluss schlimmer für eure Freundschaft ist, als wenn du seine Gefühle nicht erwidern kannst. Verstehst du?“

 

Sara nickte und ein leises Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen. Ich hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und sie schloss schließlich ihre Augen. Als ihr Atem langsam ruhiger wurde, schloss ich auch meine Augen, in der Hoffnung endlich schlafen zu können.

 

**=*=**

 

Der nächste Tag begann mit Schmerzen für mich, da mir beide Arme eingeschlafen waren.

Nachdem mein Mann und meine Tochter sich wieder beruhigt hatten und mir versprochen hatten, sich heute um das Frühstück zu kümmern, war ich gewillt über die Schmerzen hinweg zu sehen.

 

Danach machten wir uns auf in den Garten, um dort ein wenig Ordnung rein zu bringen. Bruce schnitt die Bäume zu, während ich bei den Blumen das Unkraut entfernte und Sara den Rasen mähte. Anschließend richteten wir die Schaukel und die Rutsche her, damit Wanda und Pietro darauf spielen konnten.

 

Gegen Mittag machte ich mit Sara auf zum Einkaufen, damit wir für das BBQ am Abend gewappnet waren. Denn bei den Coulsons konnte man sich sicher sein, dass sie alle großen Hunger mit sich brachten.

 

Als sie dann endlich da waren, verbrachten wir die meiste Zeit im Garten. Sara und Peter spielten mit den Zwillingen, bis Wanda sich von mir eine Geschichte vorlesen lassen wollte. Ich holte eines von Saras alten Lieblingsbüchern und wir setzten uns zusammen auf die Schaukel.

Phil, Clint und Bruce machten den Grill fertig und auch das restliche Essen, damit wir zu einer normalen Zeit essen konnten.

 

Es war ein entspannter Tag und ich hatte mich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt.

 

Das hier war es, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte.

Einen wunderbaren Ehemann

Eine großartige Tochter

Gute Freunde

Einfach eine glückliche Familie

 

**The End**


End file.
